An Angel's Love
by redeyecoyote
Summary: After the fight with the fifth angel Rei sees Shinji in a new light and starts to feel different towards him. As she tries to discover the meaning for these new feelings she has for the third child, she learns more about herself and what it means to love.
1. An Angel's love

Authors note: Ok this is my second story and I'm proud to present **An Angel's Love.**This is the story between Rei and Shinji and how their relationship should have gone according to me, this is a secondary project that I've been wanting to do for a while, but fear not for I will continue to work on my other Naruto story as well. I've always wanted to do a Evangelion story just didn't have the time but I found some so here it is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and send me any comments you have about the story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: In No way to I try to take credit for or pretend to own Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**An Angel's Love**

**Prologue The breaking of ice**

"AYANAMI" Shinji yelled running to her entry plug, "AYANAMI" he yelled again worried. He ran up to the entry plug and put his hands on the handle to open the door. The metal had heated and when Shinji touched the handle it burnt his hands. He withdrew them from the sting of the pain.

"Dammit" he said before he put his hands on the handle again. Steam could be seen coming from the contact of his hands against the heated metal. Shinji put all his focus on opening the door and ignoring the pain. Shinji yelled and turned the handle unlocking the entry plug.

"Ayanami" Shinji yelled again opening the door and going inside. He looked inside to see Rei in the seat seeming to be uninjured. Shinji looked at her and tears started to flow downs his cheek. Rei looked at him somewhat confused.

_He's...crying, but why _she thought looking into Shinji's eyes.

"Don't say that" Shinji said tears freely flowing down his face. "Don't say that" he said again. Rei looked at him still confused.

"Don't say that you have nothing else. Its just too sad" Shinji looked up and peered into Rei's eyes, "if nothing else you can count on me, just don't say you have nothing". Rei stared at Shinji not able to think on what to say.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what to do or say" she said to Shinji. Shinji then smiled and said, "smile...you can try smiling" Rei looked at Shinji and she felt something she hadn't felt before. It was an indescribable feeling but before she could help it her mouth turned into a smile. Shinji looked at Rei and when she smiled his heart skipped a beat.

"You know" he started saying to Rei, "you should smile more often because, you have such a beautiful smile" he said before he could help himself. Shinji realizing what he said formed a faint blush. Rei also had a faint blush as well._ He...complimented me _she thought _I haven't been complimented before _now that she thought about it she could never remember a time when she had been complimented.

They sat there staring at each other for a while before Shinji spoke. "We should get you out of here" Shinji said holding out his hand. Rei looked at him and slowly took his hand. Her body ached but with the help of Shinji she and he got out of the plug. She jumped to the ground and fell to her knees still not able to walk right yet.

"Ayanami" Shinji said at her side helping her back up. "I am uninjured" she replied getting back up with the help of Shinji. Shinji put his arm around her side and draped her arm over his shoulder to support her. They walked a couple of yards and stopped, Shinji slowly and gently put Rei back down to the ground. She sat down her body still aching, Shinji sat down next to her and looked up into the stars. Sirens could be heard in the distance making their way to them.

"Ikari" Rei said to Shinji, "Yes"

"Why are you doing this" she asked still confused about his actions.

"Do you really need to ask" Shinji said still looking at the sky. Rei turned her head and stared at him, Shinji turned at met her eyes.

Shinji then smiled and said, "Because I care for you"

**Chapter 1 The next day**

Rei laid down on her bed thinking. _Because I care for you _those words kept ringing in mind as she tried to get to sleep. _What is this feeling _Rei thought bringing her hand up to her heart, she imagined Shinji smiling and saying those words to her again. As she imagined that her heart began to speed up and a feeling she hadn't felt before._ What is this feeling _she thought again _what is it that makes me feel this way. _She imagined Shinji again and her heart sped once again.

"Ikari" she whispered before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shinji was looking out his window from his bed thinking. He thought about the eva's, the angels, his father and his own choice to pilot, but he thought of one thing more then the rest, Rei Ayanami.

"Rei" he said out load thinking about the blue haired beauty. Shinji thought about her more and more and the more he thought about her the more he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know more about her weird persona and why she kinda shut everyone around her out, but most of all he just wanted to know her as a whole. An image flashed inside his mind as he thought about her, that smile. Her smile melted his heart it made him feel happy. More then anything at that moment he just wanted to keep that smile on her face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shinji get up your going to be late for school" Misato said banging on Shinji's door.

"Dammit" Shinji said getting up from his bed and running to bathroom. Misato waited and heard Shinji turn on the water and took a shower. She loved having Shinji living with her, it was like having a younger brother she had to take care of. She was really glad he was here, he cooked and cleaned not to mention he was the biggest source of entertainment she had. She went back to reality and smiled then she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shinji, I have to go in early so I woke you up earlier to say goodbye"

"Aww come on Misato stop doing this too me" she heard him say from inside the room.

"And what would be the fun in that" she replied in her teasing voice. "I'll be home late so don't worry about making dinner"

"Alright have a good day Misato"

"You too Shinji" Misato said walking away from the door and heading to the exit of the apartment. She walked to the door and put on her shoes she then walked to the door and opened it. To her surprise there was a person behind it.

"R-rei" Misato stammered confused, "what are you doing here"

Rei looked at Misato and replied in her usual tone, "Mourning Major Katsuragi, I wish to speak with Ikari".

"Umm well he's in the shower right now but you can wait inside until he's done" Rei nodded and went inside. Misato waited until the door shut and saw Rei disappear behind it. _Hmm I wonder what that's about_ she thought before she walked away, _guess it will have to wait though. _Rei walked into Shinji's apartment and looked around. She saw a couch and sat down on it and waited. As she waited a feeling of relaxation over came her. _This place is...pleasant_ she thought waiting in the room. She waited for about five minutes, when Shinji opened the door and walked out. He was drying off his hair with a towel with nothing else on and walking to his room. He looked over to see Rei staring at him. He immediately turned red and ran towards his room. Rei waited curious to his behavior, she had never had problems with modesty and didn't understand his actions. Shinji came out a few minutes later a faint blush still on his face.

"Umm hi Ayanami" Shinji said sitting down next to her. "I uhh...what umm are you doing here" he asked curious to why the blue haired girl had come to his house.

"I wish to speak to you" she said in her emotionless voice, except there was something else in her voice that Shinji didn't notice before. It sounded like kindness and affection, but it was hard to tell.

"What did you want to talk to me about" he said curiously.

"About yesterday" she started, "what did you mean when you said you cared for me"

Shinji looked at Rei thinking on what he did mean on that. _What exactly did I mean when I said that _he thought.

"Well" Shinji said first, "I guess I mean that I care what happens to you Ayanami. I don't want to see you in pain or die, I guess I want to see you happy"

_To..see me...happy _She thought, "I do not understand" she said. "I am replaceable why would you..."

"Your not replaceable Ayanami" Shinji almost yelled, "your Rei Ayanami, eva pilot to unit 0, classmate to our school and...I hope my friend"

Rei was surprised at Shinji's words,_ a friend _she thought wondering if that was the explanation to the feelings she was having since yesterday.

"Your...my friend" she said as if questioning this.

"Yes, only if you want me to be"_ I hope you think we are though _Shinji thought desperately hoping she liked him. Rei thought on this for a while.

"What does it mean to be a friend" she asked Shinji. Shinji looked surprise and thought,_ what **does** it mean to be a friend _he thought.

"A friend" Shinji started to say, "a friend is someone you can put your trust into. He will be there for you when you need help and he will want to protect you from harm if he can stop it. A friend is someone who will listen to you and help you in any way possible. That, I think is what it means to be a friend"

"I see" Rei said before going back to thinking. She then looked up to Shinji's eyes and said, "I think that we are friends then" as if she was trying to confirm what she had just said. As if Shinji knew exactly how to confirm her thoughts he gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm glad then" Shinji then smiled even brighter, "I'm glad we can call each other friends"

Rei looking into Shinji's eyes and seeing his smile, unconsciously smiled back. Shinji if even possible smiled more, "see there's that beautiful smile again" he said to her. Rei feeling a little embarrassed turned her head as if trying to hid her smile. Shinji kept his smile and got up, "well, if we wait any longer we might be late for school, lets go" he said holding out his hand to Rei. Rei put out her hand and hesitated for a couple of seconds, she then took his hand and at the moment put her trust into this strange boy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So the second child is on her way here now" Misato asked.

"Yes she will be arriving in Japan in a few days" Ritsuko said looking at the second child's history.

"The commander want us to head to the ship early and escort them back"

"Yes, I think he foresees trouble"

"Hmm" Misato said.

"What is it" Ritsuko asked her purple headed friend.

"I'm just wondering if Shinji and her will get along"

"I'm not sure, it says the third child can be well a real bitch at times"

"I guess we will find out_ sigh _oh well we will cross that bridge when we get to it, in the mean time have something interesting to share with you"

"Oh what about" Ritsuko asked interested.

"Well this morning Rei came to our house and asked to speak with Shinji"

"Hmm what about"

"Not sure, but I'll get the details from Shinji tomorrow"

"Well be sure to keep me updated, this sounds...interesting"

"Alright I'll see you later Rits" Misato said before walking away. Ritsuko made sure Misato left the room before thinking.

"Should I inform the commander about this" She thought out loud, "if it gets serious then I will" she decided before getting back to work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rei was walking alongside Shinji, her emotions in overdrive. She was having really strange feelings and couldn't quite figure out what they were. _Is is because of Shinji_ she thought _it has to be I haven't had these kind of feeling before I met him, not even with the commander._

"Hey Ayanami" Shinji said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes Ikari"

"Why do you live by yourself" he asked curiously.

"Because thats where I was told to live" she replied.

"But don't you get lonely"

"Lonely" she asked questioningly.

"Yes you know when your all alone and there is no one around" Shinji said stopping.

"I'm not sure what you mean" Rei said still walking. Shinji gave her a curious look before walking off to catch up with her. Little known to the two there was a pair of boys walking behind them keeping an eye on the two.

"What do you make of this" Touji said to Kensuke.

"It looks like Shinji is walking Ayanami to school" his friend replied.

"Did something happen between those two yesterday or something"

"I'm not sure but," Kensuke said a grin on his face, "we can ask him at lunch and get all the details from him" Touji smiled and kept on following the two eva pilots.

Rei and Shinji made it to school and sat down in their desks. No one really thought much of the two coming in at the same time so they were left pretty much alone for the rest of the class. After a couple hours on a lecture of Tokyo 3 the lunch bell rang. Shinji pulled out a lunch he had for himself and sat down by his friends, but when he looked at them he saw something in their eyes.

"Hey guys what is it" Shinji asked.

"So are you and Ayanami a thing now or what" Touji said biting into a sandwich.

"What" Shinji said turning a faint red.

"We saw you walking with her this morning, so tell us whats going on"

"Nothing, nothing is going on" Shinji said getting embarrassed.

"Come on Shinji spill it" Kensuke demanded

"Nothing is going on its just...I think I'm her friend now" Shinji said. Kensuke and Touji looked at each other before sighing.

"Is that it, and here I thought maybe something really interesting happened" Touji said returning back to his lunch.

"Well I'm glad she has a friend, maybe you could invite her for lunch sometimes. You know she always eats by herself by that tree outside" Kensuke said.

"Yeah" Shinji said looking out the window seeing Rei sitting down by a tree reading a book and eating something. As if she felt his watching she averted her eyes from her book and looked at Shinji. Shinji a little surprised held up his hand in greeting. Rei watched him for a second before returning back to her book. Shinji sighed a little and went back to eating his lunch. Unknown to Shinji the book in Rei's hands was covering was a slight smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Ding...ding...ding..._ the bell rung signaling that the class had ended. Shinji got up and packed his things, Touji came up behind him and put his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"Shinji" Touji said nodding his head over to Rei's direction. "I think you should ask her if you can walk her home"

"Umm why" Shinji said oblivious to Touji's intentions. Touji looked at Shinji and stared, "because your her 'friend', and I'm trying to get you to make a move on her" he finished smiling. Shinji blushed a little and glared at Touji, "it's not like that" he reminded Touji.

"Yeah yeah just trying to help you out, see you later" he said waving as he walked away.

"That Touji" Kensuke said before turning back to Shinji, "ok look Shinji I might not have a lot of experience with girls but if your Ayanami's friend that is quite a feat. She doesn't get close to anyone and maybe your the only one who could get her to open that shell of hers" Kensuke patted Shinji on the shoulder and walked away. "Thats my guess anyway" he said before leaving the room. Shinji stood there a little surprised at the way his friends were acting._ Maybe they are tying to help me _Shinji thought trying to make sense of it all. He then saw Rei getting up and started to leave the room.

_What should I do _Shinji thought_ I want to ask her but what if she says no. _Shinji moved closer to Rei and got closer every second,_ I can do this I can do this, I mustn't run away._

"Umm Ayanami" Shinji said quietly but loud enough for Rei to hear. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes Ikari" she answered.

"Would you umm mind if I could ahh walk you home" Shinji managed to say his mind racing anticipating her answer. She looked at him for a second and turned around.

"Do as you wish" she said before walking out of the room. Shinji smiled and followed,_ it wasn't a yes please or that would be nice, but its a step I hope._

Rei walked with Shinji next to her thinking,_ why did he want to walk me home _she thought looking at the boy from the corner of her eye.

"Ikari"

"Umm yes Ayanami"

"Why did you wish to walk me home" she asked unable to see any reason for him to walk her home then walk much farther back to his house.

"Well because we are friends, right"

"Yes, but what do you gain from walking to my house back to yours, it doesn't make sense" she said still walking. Shinji stopped walking and looked down. Rei stopped a few feet ahead of him and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't have to" Shinji said a slight smirk on his face, "I'm your friend Ayanami, and I do these things because I want to"

"You want to" she asked.

"Yes, I thought you would enjoy the company" Shinji said before he started walking again. "You don't have to be alone all the time you know" he said walking past her.

_If nothing else you can count on me _were the words that went though Rei's head after he walked by her. Rei not sure what to make of the situation took comfort that Shinji was willing to go out of the way for her and silently as well as contently walked next to him.

Shinji escorted Rei to her apartment without another word, neither of them able to think of anything to talk about, or rather Shinji was kind of afraid to talk to her and Rei didn't know how to talk to him. Rei opened her door and went inside not even saying goodbye to Shinji.

Shinji confused wondered if she was inviting him in or what. Shinji made his choice and walked into Rei's apartment. Rei had already taken off her shoes and put her bag away and was now siting on her bed. She looked at Shinji, "did you want anything else Ikari".

"Oh umm no sorry I can leave if you want me to"

Rei thought about it for a second and replied, "no you may stay if you wish"

Shinji took off his shoes and walked down the hallway to Rei's bed, there was a counter to his right so he ran his finger alongside it. When he picked his finger up his finger was completely covered with dust.

"You know Ayanami, it's not very healthy to live like this" he said looking around her apartment for the second time.

"What do you mean" she asked wondering what was wrong with her living quarters.

"I mean, everything is dusty, your bed doesn't seemed to have been washed in a long time and there is garbage all over the place" Rei just continued to stare at him trying to see where the problem was in all of that.

"It's just not healthy for your body" he said rummaging through her small fridge. "Are you hungry Ayanami I could make you something if you want". Rei replied, "I'm alright right now" Shinji continued to look through her food and notice a lot of it was getting old. He pulled out something and smelled it, he immediately grimaced at smell and put the object into a trash bag.

"Ayanami I think your food has spoiled, it seems your fridge seems to be broken"

"I see" Rei said as if she really didn't care.

"Do you have anything else for your dinner tonight" Rei shook her head and continued to watch Shinji.

_Hmm _Shinji thought_ well I don't want her to starve, and it would be nice to have some company for dinner._

"Ayanami would you like to come over to my house and have dinner, you shouldn't eat just because you have no food" Rei not seeing anything untrue about that statement nodded her head.

"Great" Shinji said getting up and walking over to Rei.

"I'll see you around seven then" he said smiling and walking out to the door.

"Ok" Rei said still watching him.

"Oh is there anything you don't like" Shinji asked putting his shoes on.

"I...dislike meat" Rei responded.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind, see you in a bit" Shinji said before leaving. Rei heard the door shut so she laid down on her bed and thought. It seems that every time she comes into contact with Shinji, he leaves her with confusion and weird feelings.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shinji was in the kitchen preparing the dinner for him and Rei. He was humming a tune to help him concentrate when he heard the doorbell ring. Shinji walked over to the door and opened it. Rei stood there still in her uniform and her usual expression.

"Good evening Ikari" Rei said.

"Good evening Ayanami" Shinji replied, "come on in dinner will be ready in a few minutes, make yourself at home"

Rei nodded and walked in _thats the second time I've been told that today_ she thought as she sat in the same spot she did that morning. Just like last time a feeling of relaxation hit her. She sat there until Shinji called out to her.

"Dinners ready" he said putting up the apron he had on. Rei walked to the table and looked surprised at what Shinji had made.

"I'm not sure what you liked, so I made many different dishes so help yourself" Shinji said getting a bowl of soup. Rei sat down and tasted many of the different things Shinji made. There was things from salads to soup to noodles and to Rei's enjoyment all of it tasted a lot better then the regular stuff she ate.

"It is very delicious" she said halfway into the meal.

"Thank you" Shinji said, "I'm not sure why but cooking is something that has always help me relax and calm my self down"

"I see, well you are good at it" Rei stated as if it were a fact. Shinji blushed slightly before going back to his meal. Some minutes later and no talking Shinji picked up the empty plates and put them in the sink. Rei got up and started walking to the door.

"Umm Ayanami are you leaving" Shinji asked.

"The dinner is over, did you wish for me to stay" she asked.

"Ayanami you don't have to leave, your welcome to stay as long as you want" Shinji said sitting down on the couch. Rei turned around and sat down by Shinji. Shinji and Rei sat there for a while before Shinji finally said something.

"So Rei have you seen this new movie," Shinji said picking up a movie case on the table in front of them, "Misato said she liked it and I usually like movies she likes". When Shinji waited for an answer all he got was a blank stare.

"A...movie" she asked as if confused. Shinji looked at Rei surprised, "you've never seen a movie" he asked her.

"No" she said plainly.

"Ok well tonight you are" Shinji said putting the movie into the player. _I can't believe she's never seen a movie_ Shinji thought. Shinji played the movie and sat down next to Rei. Rei watched the movie, it was some kind of action themed movie, where some criminal lord or something kidnapped a agents wife and made him do things he didn't want to do. Rei didn't understand a lot of the concepts of the movie and asked Shinji many questions about it, but Shinji happily answered Rei trying to give her answers that she would understand. About ¾ thought the movie Rei suddenly stopped asking Shinji questions. Shinji kind of missing the conversation looked at Rei to see that her eyes were closed and her mouth was a little opened, her breathing had become relaxed and slow.

"She fell asleep" he whispered. Shinji got up and went to a closet and pulled out a blanket. He walked back over to Rei and gently draped it over her shoulders. As he put it over her the faint light from the movie seemed to make Rei's skin glow and Shinji couldn't help but stare at her.

Shinji looked at her beautiful face and how it seemed to glow in the light, Shinji without realizing it had bent down his head not to far from hers. Shinji then made a _Gulp_ sound before he bent in and gave Rei a kiss on her forehead. Shinji slowly pulled his head back got back to a standing position. Shinji then noticed that Rei had that body melting smile of hers on. Shinji smiled and turned off the lights and movie before going into his room. He opened his door and looked at Rei one last time through the faint moonlight.

"Goodnight...Rei"

Authors note: Ok how did you guys like it. Hate it love it, I would like to know so please review. I wanted this chapter to make it appear like Shinji wanted to get to know Rei and though somewhat out of character he made a serious attempt to try, I think it turned out pretty well though. Well this is the first chapter and whether or not the reviews are good or bad I will get on the second chapter as soon as possible for those who did enjoy it. Well later.


	2. Asuka

Authors note: Woot, I didn't know if you all liked my last chapter but from what you have said so far you guys must have. Big thanks to you readers over 300 hits within the first 24 hours that really makes me happy. Special thanks to you readers you really let me know if I need to change anything in the story or touch something up, thanks for your opinions. Well without any more interruptions here is chapter 2.

**Chapter 2 Asuka **

Rei opened her eyes slowly not wanting to wake up from her slumber. _Where am I _she wondered slowly getting a focus on where she was at. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and from the drowsiness. _This is Ikari's house _she thought realizing where she was at, _I fell asleep._ She looked around and saw nothing changed from what she remembered. Her senses then focused on a smell, it was a very delicious smelling scent. Rei got up and stretched her arm and legs before walking to the kitchen. As she walked in she saw Shinji standing in front of the stove cooking something. He turned around to put the bowl of rice on the table.

"Oh Ayanami, umm good morning" Shinji said putting the rice on the table, "I'm sorry I didn't wake you but you seemed to be having such a good sleep" Shinji sat down at the table and invited Rei to join him.

"Don't let it get cold Ayanami" Shinji said holding a bowl to her. Rei walked forward and took the bowl a slight smile apparent on her face. She sat down next to Shinji and began to eat. Shinji sat there content with just having Rei next to him eating even if they weren't talking.

"Ikari" Rei said after finishing her meal, Shinji putting the dishes in the sink looked at her. "Yes what is it Ayanami"

"I...I...want to..." Rei said the words failing to come out as of that moment, something was keeping her from saying what she intended to say but she didn't know what it was.

"Want to, what" Shinji asked curiously.

"Want to tha..." she started to say when something interrupted her.

"SHINJI I'm Home" Misato said coming in through the front door. She walked up to kitchen and started talking.

"Well something smells good I wonder if..." she started saying until she saw Rei. "Rei, what are you doing here this early" Misato asked.

"I spent the night here" she said plainly.

"Oh" Misato said a fox like smile on her face as she looked at Shinji. Shinji already knowing what she was going to say tried to defend himself before she could start teasing him.

"Wait Misato it's not what you think, we didn't do anything like that" Shinji said his face red. Misato smiled a little wider.

"Shinji normally I would never let you live this down but we have a mission today"

"What" Shinji asked his embarrassment now gone.

"We are to escort the second child and the unit two to Japan soil"

"When are we going" Shinji asked

"In a couple of hours" Misato said her eyes focused on Rei.

"Rei did you want to come with us" Misato asked wondering if she could learn something about Rei's strange behavior and why she was spending all this time with Shinji.

"I..." Rei started before her phone rang. Rei opened it and put it against her head, "yes commander" she answered.

"Understood" she said closing her phone, she then turned to Shinji and said, "I am needed for some tests"

"I understand" Shinji said, "I'll see you later, I'm..glad you decided to come over" Shinji said smiling a little.

"It was..pleasant" she said to Shinji showing him a faint smile.

"I'll talk to you later" Shinji said waving his hand in a sign of saying goodbye.

"Farewell Ikari" she said before walking out of the apartment. When Shinji heard the door close he looked at Misato who wasn't where she was at before. She was sitting down a beer in her hand and a smile on her lips.

"Oh Shinji" she said, "I think you need to answer a few questions"

"Oh boy" Shinji said getting ready for some non-stopped teasing from Misato.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After an hour of non-stopped teasing and questioning from Misato, Shinji finally got the explanation to Misato.

"I see" Misato said before gulping down her beer. "Well you just be sure to take it slow with her", Misato said smiling.

Shinji turned red and said, "Its not like that"

"Sure sure" Misato said smiling devilishly at him, "well at least she's a real cutie, don't you think so"

"Don't we have to go now" Shinji said looking at the clock trying to get off the subject.

"Hmm trying to dodge my questions" She eyed him then looked at the clock, "well you got off this time, lets get going" Misato said getting up and heading to the door. Shinji let out a sigh of relief and followed Misato glad to be off that subject. Misato opened the door and got a surprise, Touji and Kensuke were waiting on the other side just about to knock on the door.

"Oh hello boys" Misato said.

"Morning, Misato" each boy said enthusiastically. Misato looked at Shinji and could see he wasn't all that happy going on this mission. Then an idea hit her, "hey would you two like to come with us on a mission"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Rei" Ritsuko said taking a few tests on Rei.

"Yes doctor Akagi"

"Tell me what is going on between you and Shinji"

"Ikari" she asked.

"Yes it seems you two are becoming good friends"

"Good friends" Rei asked.

"Yes, I've heard that you two have been spending some time together"

"Yes, that is true"

"So tell me what are your feelings towards him" trying to get some information from Rei.

"I...I'm not sure"

"Your not sure" Ritsuko asked pulling her clipboard up and adding a few notes, "what do you mean"

"I have, strange feeling when I'm near him and he makes me...smile" _Shinji makes her smile, now thats interesting _Ritsuko thought.

"Do you know why I'm having this feelings" Rei asked, "am I ill"

Ritsuko chuckled a little, "no Rei your perfectly fine, you just have some things to talk to Shinji about". Ritsuko then put her board down and walked to the door before opening it.

"Your free to go"

"Very well" Rei said before getting up and leaving. Ritsuko closed the door and took out a cigarette, "looks like I may need to report this to the commander" she said lighting up her smoke.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wow" Kensuke said looking though his camera at everything he was seeing. "Did you see that...wow look at that, its amazing"

"Hmm, that Kensuke" Touji said not really interested in all the planes and ships around them. Misato smiled at Kensuke's antics and looked at Shinji, who, she noticed looked a bit happier to come on the mission.

"WOW" Kensuke looked at the flagship of the fleet, "So cool"

"Yep, thats where we are heading boys so prepare for landing" Misato said.

A few minutes later they landed and got out of the ship transporting them. "Welcome Major Katsuragi, the captain is waiting for you in the control room"

"Thank you" she said walking to the control room when a breeze picked up.

"My hat" she heard someone say behind her. Misato turned around to see Touji running after his hat. Touji ran to get his hat when it finally hit the ground next to someone. Touji grabbed it and looked up to see a red haired girl, her skirt blowing in the wind. As he looked her skirt flew up revealing her underwear.

The next second he had a hand imprint on his cheek and the girl was eying him coldly. "That is a watchers fee" she said her voice angry, "I hope you liked it"

"Why you little... oh yeah well the price is overpriced but I think you forgot your change" Touji said dropping his pants. The girl turned red and shrieked a little. The next moment there was a loud _slap_ and Touji was on the ground knocked senseless.

"Hey you your the third child right. Well no offense but I'm your superior in piloting and the pilot of unit 2. My name is Asuka Langley Suryu and you better remember it"

"Uhhh" Shinji said not really sure what to say. They stood there looking at each other for a while before Asuka spoke up.

"What you have nothing to say" she said walking up to him, she took a good look and gave a sigh.

"I didn't expect you to look like such a weakling" she said to him.

"A weakling" Shinji said.

"Now now Asuka, you know what they say don't judge a book by its cover" a male voice said walking towards them. Shinji looked to Misato to see that she had a look of surprise and worry.

"It can't be" she said slowly looking to the direction of the voice.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just saying he looks that way" Asuka said walking away to the man and taking his arm.

"Well my my isn't it a nice surprise to see you here Katsuragi"

"Ryoji...Kaji" she said in annoyance.

"Well that wasn't a very pleasant welcome and after all these years"

"I knew I should have passed this job onto someone else" Misato said bringing her hand to her temple and rubbing it. Shinji just looked in confusion wondering what was going on here.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Welcome aboard, I hope the trip was pleasant" the captain said holding Misato's ID card.

"Yes it was fine and I thank you for letting us on board"

"Yes yes, now your here secure the unit 2 and escort the second child, but I sense that that isn't the only reason you were sent you were sent here, now is it"

"What are you talking about" Misato said trying to play innocent.

"You can play these games if you want but keep in mind that I have the authority while we are on the seas"

"Of course" Misato said, "but if there is an attack from an angel, I must remind you that direct authority will be handed over to NERV in which case I will have full authority"

"Hmm very well" the captain said handing back the card. "but even if an angel does show up it doesn't stand a chance against the might of the UN fleet"

Misato and the captain exchanged words and talked while the others just sat back and watched. Asuka getting bored decided to do something.

"Hey third child" she said getting his attention.

"Yes, and its Shinji" he replied.

"Come with me I have something to show you"

"What is it"

"Well if you hurry up I'll show you" Asuka said her voice annoyed. She turned around and started to walk away. Shinji let out a sigh and followed her not sure why he was following her.

Shinji followed behind this red haired girl unsure of what to make of her. She was going off on how she was picked to be the pilot of the unit two and how she was the top student in her class. Shinji wasn't really listening he was a little distracted. He was thinking about something completely different then what Asuka was talking about. His thought lied with a certain Eva pilot herself, but it wasn't Asuka. _Rei Ayanami_ Shinji thought thinking about the blue haired beauty.

"Are you listening" Asuka yelled at Shinji mad that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Umm yeah..as you were saying" Shinji said trying to not make her angry.

Asuka smiled, "I said this is it" she pulled up a cloth and went inside it. Shinji followed and looked in amazement at what Asuka was showing him.

"This is my Unit 2" she said.

Shinji looked at it for a while before saying, "it's red"

"It's red" Asuka repeated her voice clear with annoyance. "I show you this amazing thing and the best you can come up with is 'it's red'".

"I'm sorry" Shinji said, "it really is amazing" he said trying to cover up his last comment.

"Thats more like it" Asuka said smiling, "you know this is the first Eva to be battle ready"

"What" Shinji asked not sure what she meant.

"My unit two is the first to truly be meant to fight, yours and unit zero were prototypes"

"Prototypes" Shinji asked.

"Yes they were just experiments, mine is the real deal" Asuka said still smiling. "That means your going to have competition from now on" Shinji didn't know how to react to this girl so he just sighed. If he had formed any sort of opinion on her it was that she had one major attitude.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That bitch, I wouldn't do that in a million years even if she was the last girl on earth" Touji said his cheek still stinging.

"You know if you didn't act so immature you might have avoided the pain" Kensuke said smiling.

"Shut up its that witches fault not mine"

"Yeah well if she wasn't such a...such a witch I would...I would" Touji said anger getting the better of him.

"_Sigh_ ...you'll never change"

At the same time as Touji was venting his anger two friends were catching up.

"So how are you Katsuragi"

"Just fine" Misato said bitterly.

"Hey now, after all this time are you still mad at me"

"What are you doing here" Misato demanded.

"Well to see you" Kaji replied smiling.

"Don't try to avoid my question" Kaji just smiled and replied, "that my dear Katsuragi is a secret"

Misato getting angry with Kaji raised her voice, "you never change, do you".

"Would you have fallen for me if I wasn't me" Kaji said still smiling.

"Well I would have..." Misato started to say when suddenly the ship swayed and Misato stumbled to the ground.

"WHAT THE" she yelled looking out to the sea.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"GET OFF YOU PERVERT" Asuka yelled kicking Shinji off of her. Shinji was flung off Asuka and hit the ground a couple of feet away.

"oww hey it wasn't my fault" Shinji said rubbing his back. Shinji was walking behind Asuka as she was talking about herself when the ship suddenly swayed. Shinji no expecting this stumbled forward and hit Asuka who was already off balance was knocked down to the ground with Shinji falling with her. Shinji landed on Asuka his body on top of hers. Shinji blushed and immediately tried to get off her, Asuka freaked though and kicked Shinji off of her.

"What was that" Asuka said looking out blue sea.

"We are under attack, we are under attack" a voice said from the speakers, "confirmed to be an angel, repeat, target is an angel"

"Perfect" Asuka said smiling at Shinji.

"Come with me" Asuka said running off with a bag. Shinji followed her not too enthusiastic about the whole situation.

In five minutes Asuka was changing into her plug suit half a level below Shinji. As she took off her clothes she shouted up to Shinji, "you better not peak, or you'll pay"

"Yeah yeah I won't" Shinji said not really interested in Asuka. Now don't get Shinji wrong he could admit Asuka was beautiful its just that, she really didn't interest him. Shinji sat up half a level up from Asuka minding his own thoughts while she changed. Asuka looked up at the area Shinji was at and noticed he made no attempt to peek at her. Her opinion of him went a little up at that moment, _at least he's not a peeking tom_ she thought. After she was finished putting on the plug suit she pressed a button on the wrist to make it skin tight.

"Lets do this" she said to herself.

"Did you say something Asuka" Shinji asked hearing her say something. "Yes, I said put this on" Asuka said holding something up. Shinji came down the steps and looked at another one of Asuka's plug suits.

"You want me to wear that" Shinji said not believing she would want him to put on something made for her, "Why" he asked.

"Yes, because I'm going to show you how much better I am then you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I don't know Asuka this isn't suppose to fit two people you know" Shinji said inside of the unit two's cockpit.

"Shut up stupid, your making me lose my concentration"

Shinji stopped talking and waited as Asuka started up her Eva. After a few minutes the Eva got up and stood on top of the U.N. ship carrying it.

"Here it comes" Shinji said as something made its way to the ship they were on.

When the angel hit the ship unit two had jumped into the air avoiding the angel. As it fell it landed on another ship shaking it.

"We need to get to the power supply" Shinji said noticing that they had a minute of power.

"I know that already you idiot" Asuka said jumping her unit two from ship to ship to the flagship.

She landed on the flagship making it shake back and forth, she grabbed the power supply and attached it to her Eva. She then pulled out her progressive knife and got ready for the attack. Shinji and Asuka watched as the angel showed itself. It opened its mouth showing it's large fangs, it jumped out of the water and went straight for the Eva.

Asuka caught the angel but the impact made her lose her progressive knife, "Damn" Asuka said as the angel opened its mouth a little and bit down on unit two. Asuka let out a yell as the angel then went back down into the watery depths taking them with it. They were dragged around the place until the umbilical cord couldn't go any more and stopped the angel from taking them any further. Meanwhile as the Eva and the angel continued their underwater battle, Misato was formulating a plan to destroy the angel when a ship came up from the hanger.

"Well my dear Katsuragi, it was nice seeing you but, I have to run" Kaji said before he took off. _I'll kill him_ Misato thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shinji leaned forward grabbing the controls, as well as accidentally rubbing his body against Asuka's.

"What the hell are you doing you pervert" Asuka said as Shinji's body touched hers. Shinji ignored her and pulled on the controls bringing the Eva's arms up to try and open the angels mouth. Shinji pulled but he wasn't able to do it.

"Asuka, I can't do this without your help" Shinji said pulling with all his strength. Asuka realizing what he was doing now put on a concentrating look and grabbed each of the controls. Asuka pulled and concentrated and along side Shinji they managed to open the angel's mouth. They were pulled by the umbilical cable where two ships were waiting and in the line of sight to be swallowed by the angel. Shinji and Asuka finally opened it enough for the angel to eat both of the ships and when it did Unit two leg go of the angel and waited.

"FIRE" the captain ordered sending the signal to the two ships. Both of the ships the angel had in its mouth fired with everything it had and the angel with no protection from inside attacks was unable to defend itself. It blew up with a mighty explosion rocking the rest of the ships back and forth from the tremendous waves it created.

"We did it" Asuka exclaimed loudly proud of her work. Shinji made a _phew_ like sound and relaxed his hands on the controls. Asuka noticed him and saw that he was still leaning against her.

"You pervert" Asuka said hitting him in the head, Shinji let out a yelp and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry" Shinji said moving away from the hot tempered girl.

"_Humph_" Asuka said to him in a disgusted manner.

"Good job you two" Misato said through the radio.

"Good..we did great" Asuka said happily.

"Yes you did, go ahead and find a place for you Eva Asuka then get some rest you two did great today"

"Sure" Asuka said happy to get some recognition for her work.

"We are about five hours from the dock, so get some rest until then"

"Yes ma'am" Shinji said relieved that he was able to get out of the Eva and out of Asuka's plug suit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That angel really did a number on the UN fleet" Ritsuko said looking over the data.

"Yeah but we managed to kill the angel so they see it as a fair trade"

"Hmm" Ritsuko said looking over the Eva battle data.

"What is it" Misato said hearing her intrigued voice.

"It seems that Asuka's average sync ratio is around a 65 percent"

"Yes that is why she believes she's the best"

"Well thats not the interesting part, it seems when she and Shinji worked together it brought her sync ratio up to 82 percent"

"What it really went up that much"

"Hmm I wonder what made this happen" Ritsuko said already trying to formulate theories about it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Man am I glad thats over" Touji said sitting down in his chair at school.

"I hope we never see that evil woman ever again" he added.

"Well she is a eva pilot so she should be pretty busy" Kensuke said. Shinji didn't talk he just sat and heard the venting anger Touji was releasing over Asuka.

"I mean the nerve of her and her giant ego, _gah_ she bugs me so much"

"Everyone stand" Hikari ordered as the teacher walked in, "Bow...sit"

"Thank you class representative, now class first off I have someone to introduce to you. Please welcome our new student to this class" he said opening a door behind him revealing a red haired girl. Touji pointed at her his face full of surprise and dread, "Its...its her"

"Hello everyone my name is Asuka Langley Soryu" she said smiling happily at her peers.

As the day progressed Asuka soon became the attention of the whole school. People would take pictures of her as she walked by and she became the most popular girl in school within the first few days. By the second day the whole school was talking about her and she was on the top of the cutest girl in school list by every guy, except for three.

Touji, Kensuke, and Shinji were sitting against the school minding their own business since there was an hour before classes started.

"Asuka this and Asuka that, man don't these people realized what a total bitch she is" Touji said taking a bit out of his lunch. "Well at least we have some money coming in due to your pictures, Kensuke" Kensuke smiled and put away his camera along with a huge wad of cash.

"But enough about her how's it going with Ayanami" Touji asked wanting to get off the subject of Asuka.

"Fine, I suppose"

"Thats it, fine" Touji said eying him curiously, "even though you said she spent the night at your house"

Shinji immediately turned red at that remark and quickly denied what Touji was implying. "We didn't do anything we just watched a movie"

"And you made her breakfast and a dinner" Kensuke added.

"You know Shinji that makes it appear like you want Ayanami to be more than just friends"

"I...well...I suppose...maybe..." Shinji stammered not really sure what he wanted.

"Can I ask you something" Kensuke said looking at Shinji.

"Umm sure" Shinji replied.

"Why Ayanami, there are a lot of normal girls who aren't so weird, why are so interested in her"

"I...ummm...well..." Shinji said not really to sure himself, "I think maybe because she is so strange"

"Hmm" Touji said wanted a better explanation.

"I mean...well she is a lot like me I suppose, I mean I can relate to her in some ways. I mean she seems somewhat familiar to me"

"Familiar" Kensuke asked stuck on that one.

"Well I mean she and I have more in common then a lot of people I know, we...understand each other a little. Or maybe I understand her somewhat, I'm not entirely sure" Shinji said kinda just saying what came to his head.

"Are you sure your not interested in her from her amazing looks" Kensuke said smiling.

"And her silky white skin, and ample bo.." Touji said in a teasing voice.

"No" Shinji said turning red at the thought of those kind of things. Touji chuckled a little and put on a serious face.

"Well I'm sure why you like her" Touji said not really grasping what Shinji had said, "but you like her, right"

"I..think so" Shinji said knowing that he definitely wanted to know more about Rei.

"Well she is sitting on that bench like she does every day, why not trying to talk to her" Touji suggested.

"But what if she...I mean...what if.." Shinji said afraid of rejection.

"What if, what if" Touji said, "you won't really know until you try"

"Go on Shinji, I don't think she will turn you down. You already know she will talk to you right" Kensuke said trying to encourage Shinji.

"I...suppose I could try"

"Thats the spirit go on you got this" Touji said as Shinji got up and walked down to Rei sat.

"This is proving to be a lot of work" Touji said to Kensuke.

"Can you blame him, Ayanami isn't a typical girl and Shinji isn't one to put his emotions on the line unless he's positive he won't get hurt"

"Yeah I suppose thats true" Touji said. Both Touji and Kensuke let out a sigh, "I hope he's appreciating what we are trying to do for him" Touji said pulling out a meal for lunch.

"I can do this...I can do this" Shinji whispered walking down the path that lead to where Rei sat. When he was about to go down the stairs that lead to Rei something stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh Shinji" a feminine voice said behind him. Shinji turned his head to see Asuka walking to him.

"Umm yes Asuka" Shinji said.

"Hey whats with your gloomy attitude you should consider yourself lucky to talk with the most popular girl in school" she said flicking him in the head.

"Ow" Shinji said as her finger hit him.

"Hey the other one is around here isn't she"

"Umm the other one" Shinji asked.

"The first child, stupid"

"Oh Ayanami" Shinji said pointing down the stairs.

"Ah" Asuka said walking down the stairs with a huge crowd behind her.

Rei was reading a book in the sunlight when a shadow blocked out her light. Rei simply moved the book to the side but the shadow moved with it and blocked out her light again.

"Your the first child correct" Rei looked at Asuka before looking back to her book.

"I'm the pilot of the unit two, Asuka Langley Soryu lets be good friends" after Asuka said that Rei looked at her, she didn't know her and Asuka didn't didn't know her so why would they be friends.

"What for" Rei said.

"Because it would be convenient" Asuka said. _Convenient, thats not what a friend is suppose to be_ Rei thought thinking on what Shinji said a while ago. After thinking for a second she could come up with one answer.

"If I'm ordered to" Rei said returning to her book.

"Weirdo" Asuka said confused. Asuka walked away sensing that nothing else could be gained from talking to her.

Touji and Kensuke were watching the whole thing from above and couldn't help but snicker a little, "_ha_ takes one to know one, well that was fun but lets leave Shinji to deal with this by himself we can't always help him right"

Kensuke just nodded and walked away with Touji to class. Shinji waited until the crowd disappeared before he walked over to Rei. He stood in front of her and blocked out some of the light she was using. Rei moved the book once again to read it.

"Good morning Ayanami" Shinji said nervously. Rei looked up at Shinji before replying, "Good morning Ikari"

"Umm, may I sit next to you" Shinji asked still a little nervous.

"If you wish" Rei said. Shinji relieved a little sat down next to Rei. "You umm want to talk" Shinji asked. "About what"

"I don't know" Shinji said not really sure what to talk about. "So do you like to read" he asked her trying to get a conversation going.

"I find it is enjoyable"

"What other things do you find enjoyable" Shinji said hoping to finally learn something about what she likes or dislikes. Rei moved her hand to the corner of the page and bent it inward she then closed her book and looked at Shinji.

"That...movie was quite enjoyable" Rei said remembering the movie from Shinji's hous.

"Yeah it was, I can still not believe you haven't seen a movie before that, you need to get out more"

"I am out right now" Rei said not quite sure what he meant by that last part.

"No that's not what I mean...I mean you should try to do more things in your spare time"

"Like what" Rei said curious.

"Well like movies for one, there are arcades, restaurants, and hanging out with your friends" Rei thought on these things for a second and decided she would like to try these new activities.

"I would like to try these things" she said to Shinji, "would you show me how to do them"

"I would like that Ayanami" Shinji said smiling, "is there anything else that you find enjoyable"

Rei thought for a while and came up with one other thing, "talking with you is very enjoyable". Shinji immediately had a big smile as she said that.

"Thats great, I really like talking to you Ayanami, your a great person to talk to" Shinji said. Rei looking into his eyes and seeing his smile couldn't help but feel...what she thinks happiness is.

"So how about after school if your not busy" Shinji said.

"Very well" Rei replied a small smile on her face. Shinji and Rei sat like that until the bell rang talking about what ever Shinji could come up with to talk about while Rei listened and asked questions about anything she really didn't understand.

Unknown to the two they had a spectator, Asuka was above one the stair listening to the two talk. She had noticed Shinji talking to her when she turned around to get one more glance at the weird first child, curious she wanted to see what they were talking about.

"What the hell" Asuka said quietly spying on the two, _I try to be her friend and she blows me off and the idiot starts talking to her and gets a date._

Asuka looked at Rei and saw she had a look of contempt rather then that blank emotionless stare she usually had. She also noticed that Shinji seemed happy compared to his usual withdrawn attitude.

"I think they are trying to make me look a fool" she said before angrily walking off.

Authors note: Ok chap 2 done and 3 coming on its way. I know it was more of a Asuka chapter but she is the third main character so she had to have some spotlight. On a side note I like Asuka but she has to be the biggest bitch in anime I've ever seen so I'm trying to portray that, tell me if you like it. Ok back on track, good bad mediocre please review so I can see what I need to touch up on. Also keep in mind, I'm trying to make Shinji a little OCC but not a whole lot that way my story isn't about how Shinji won't say anything and Rei can't. Anyway hope you liked it and thanks for reading.


	3. Date?

Authors note: Alright not much to say today, thanks to readers for reading and bigger thanks for reviewers for doing their thing. Chapter 3 is a go in 3..2...1...

**Chapter 3 Date?**

Shinji was sitting in class waiting for the bell, his emotions in overdrive. Anxiety, nervousness, anticipation, and a bit of fear were the leading emotions, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do about later today. Today after school he and Rei were going out today on a date. _But is it a date _he thought, _I mean does Rei think this is a date or...what_.

"Hey Shinji" Touji said behind him, "it's almost time are you ready" he asked. _I'm not sure but I am looking forward to it_ he thought before he nodded his head. "Just be sure to take it slow, don't want to rush into something" Touji said with a grin. Shinji turned around catching the meaning to his statement.

"Shut up" he said not turning around. Shinji then looked over to where Rei sat, she was staring out the window her usual blank uninterested look. Shinji stared at her until she felt like she was being watched and turned to see Shinji looking at her. Shinji smiled a bit and waved slightly, Rei not really use to greeting brought her hand up slowly and waved back. _Why is my heart racing _she thought as she brought her hand down and turned back around.

Meanwhile Asuka had caught the whole thing, _whats going on between those two. _Its not as if she cared but for some reason the fact that the two going out really really bugged her. She also wondered how come for some reason Shinji could Rei to actually acknowledge his existence, from what she saw Rei didn't care for anyone except Shinji and the commander. "Humph" she said turning around trying to ignore the two.

The bell rang an hour later and the class quickly made their way out. "Aida and Ikari" Hikari said reading off a chart, "its your turn to clean the classroom"

"But, I have umm something to do" Shinji said trying to get out of the work. "Listen Shinji" Hikari said, "We all have to pull our weight, that includes you"

"Hey lay off class rep" a voice said behind Shinji, Touji came in from behind Shinji and patted his shoulder, "I'll take over his shift"

"But.." Hikari started to say but Touji cut her off, "hey as long as it gets done what does it matter who does it".

"Well I guess so" she said, "but you still have to do your shift tomorrow"

"Yeah yeah" Touji said picking up a mop bucket. "I'm sorry" Shinji said to Touji, "Don't worry about it Shinji, just buy me lunch tomorrow and...give me all the details" he said grinning. "Thanks" Shinji said walking out the door to catch up with Rei.

"Something better happen" Touji said, "I don't want all this work to be for nothing".

"Well you did managed to get a free lunch tomorrow" Kensuke said.

"Yeah, but it won't be as good if nothing happens between those two"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ayanami" Shinji said catching up to Rei a little ways from the exit of the school.

"Ikari" she said in her usual manner, "are we still on" Shinji asked Rei. "On..what" Rei asked, "I mean are we still going out, you know to try those new things you wanted to do"

"Yes, are you ready" Rei asked. "Yes, I mean if you are" Shinji said walking forward with Rei next to him. "So uhh what did you want to do first" Shinji asked Rei not sure how to start the day.

"I wish to watch another one of these, movies" she said

"Well lets see, the next movie starts in a few of hours did you want to do something else until then"

"You said something about an, arcade...what is that" Rei asked never hearing of something like that.

"An arcade is a place to play games" Shinji tried to explain. "Games" Rei asked still a little confused, "yeah games you know..for fun"

"..for...fun" Rei repeated. _Wow how many things has she missed out on _Shinji asked himself, "come on I'll show you"

An hour later Rei and Shinji were in an arcade playing different types of games. They tried different things from simulators to old school games and from Shinji could tell Rei seemed to enjoy herself. Shinji had to do a lot of explaining but that suited him fine considering that he himself didn't know everything about what was in the arcade. After an hour or so of playing different games they found a game where you have to step on button when it lit up while you listened to music.

"Hmm this must be new" Shinji said looking it over, "do you want to try it". Rei nodded and replied, "It looks interesting". Shinji and Rei both got up on the machine and started playing. As the song progressed the faster the lights came. Shinji noticed their scores that when both of them moved together their score increased a lot more. "Ayanami when we move together at the same time we do better" he said to her, Rei nodded her head and changed her pace to match Shinji's.

After the song ended Shinji let out a loud sigh. "We did pretty good Ayanami" he said looking at the score seeing it was in the top 10. Shinji stepped down off the pad and walked next to Rei's. She looked at him and smiled a little, "that was...fun".

"Yes it was" Shinji said signaling that she should come down from the pad and join him, Rei walked but she suddenly got a little dizzy and didn't see the ledge and lost her balance, falling down from the pad and towards Shinji. Shinji saw this and quickly caught Rei before she fell to the ground, Rei fell into Shinji's chest as he caught her. She looked up into his eyes while he held her steady and saw something she hadn't seen in anyone's eyes before, but she didn't know what it was all she could say about it was that it made her feel, warm. Shinji held Rei while he looked into her enchanting crimson eyes.

He made a gulping sound as he stared into her beautiful features, her soft silky hair, pale smooth skin, her absolutely stunning face, and her luscious lips. He couldn't take his eyes off her and he didn't realize he was still holding Rei. Unlike the last time where she didn't really care when Shinji was against her, this time the feeling of his body sent emotions and feelings skyrocketing through her, her heart raced and she could feel the heat coming from his body. "You can let go of me" Rei said to Shinji a bit reluctant to leave the feeling of his arms. Shinji immediately let go and backed up a few inches. "I'm sorry" Shinji said, "for what" Rei asked not sure what he was apologizing for. Rei looked at Shinji and noticed him bushing a little and now that she was out of his arms she missed the feeling of his body against hers.

Shinji looked up to the clock and saw what time it was, "umm the movie starts in a little bit we should get going". Shinji slowly walked away with Rei following him still a little embarrassed about what just happened.

A few minutes later Shinji and Rei were at the movie theater sitting down in a chair with snacks and such. They next to each other talking slightly about what they were seeing. From what Rei gathered is was much like the last movie they saw with what Shinji said had a bit more romance. Although she didn't really understand what that was she liked the last movie so she believe she would enjoy this one. Before the movie started however Shinji offered her something.

"Would you like some popcorn Ayanami"

"Popcorn" she asked not knowing what it was.

"Try some" he said holding a bucket to her, "its very good". Rei took a piece of the popcorn and examined it for a second, seeing nothing wrong with it she put it in her mouth. Shinji watched her reaction as she ate the piece of popcorn and how a tiny smile once again escaped her lips.

"You like it" Shinji asked knowing the answer. "Yes it is very delicious" she replied taking another piece into her mouth. The movie started minutes later and the two watched it silently with Rei asking fewer questions this time. About halfway through the movie though there was something in the movie she really didn't understand. There was a scene where the hero and the woman he loved kissed each other for a long time.

"I do not understand" she whispered to Shinji because apparently you are not suppose to talk very loud in a theater.

"Understand what" he asked.

"This, what does it mean" she said referring to the movie.

"You mean the kissing" he asked not sure what she wanted to understand.

"Yes, and the touching" she replied, referring to the fact the man in the movie was stroking the woman's hair and telling her sweet nothings. "What does it all mean" Rei asked again.

"Well I suppose they are showing their love for each other" Shinji explained.

"Love" Rei asked not sure what that is, "what is love"

"Well umm love is...uhh...its when you...ummm..." Shinji said not truly not knowing the answer himself. _Love what is love exactly_ Shinji thought for he had never truly experienced it to where he could remember what it was. Shinji sat there and thought for a couple of minutes, Rei waited patiently waiting for an explanation. After five minutes Shinji believed he could explain a little about what love was.

"Well, Ayanami we are friends right" Shinji asked first, Rei nodded her head. "Well that means we like each other, right"

"I, believe so" Rei said not really understanding where he was going with all this. "I mean we look out and help each other and don't want to see each other get hurt right". "Yes, we like each other" Rei said confirming what he had just said.

"Ok well the next level to that would be love, love is something that is very precious" Shinji said believing he was on the right track. "You see when you love someone they are more important to you then anything else, you would do anything for them even risk your own life to keep them out of danger. You share life with the person you love showing them all that you are and you can be yourself around them comfortable"

"You can tell them anything and they will listen to you, love is just something to wonderful to fully explain, its just, just something you have to experience before you really know what it is" Shinji said not able to explain in detail. "Do you sort of understand now" Shinji asked seeing the confused look on Rei's face.

"Somewhat" Rei replied grasping the basics of what he said. _Someone you care for more then yourself_ she thought on those words the most. She thought on that and thought that she may have loved the commander but put that notion aside. He just needed her for his own gains not out of love or affection. So she did not love the commander but this boy next to her, did she love him. _Do I love Ikari_ she thought looking at him. She cared more for him then her own life and he did stir up weird emotions in her. Shinji had proven that he cared for her just for being herself and had gone out of his way for her, which is more than anyone else had done for her.

"Ikari, have you ever been loved" Rei asked not really interested in the movie anymore. "Me, well back when my mother was alive I knew what love was" Shinji said pain in his eyes, Rei seeing the pain in his eyes caused pain in her heart. "I am sorry" she said not meaning to harm him, Shinji smiled a bit before speaking again. "It's ok you were just curious and though it pains me to think of her it also comforts me"

"I loved my mother a lot she meant a lot to me, I thought I could be happy as long as she was around, but..." Shinji said his eyes damp, "she died when I was young".

"I see" Rei said regretting even asking him the question. "What about you have you even been loved" Shinji asked now curious about her. "No" was the soft answer she gave him. _She has never been loved_ Shinji thought not able to comprehend what life would be like if he had never known what love had been like even if it was for a short time. They sat there both in their own thoughts not even paying attention to the movie when the sound of someone giggling brought them out of their thoughts. Rei and Shinji looked over to where a couple were sitting next to each other kissing. The girl would giggle a little after each time they stopped and then resumed their session.

"Anyway to answer your other question" Shinji said seeing the confusion in her eyes. "That is what we call kissing and its to show your affection for someone you really like or love. You do these things because it makes you and the other person feel good, I suppose"

"I see, have you ever shown your affection like that" she asked curious. "Me" Shinji said blushing a little bit as a thought popped into his head. He imagined it was him and Rei kissing not that couple. "I can't say I have" Shinji said returning his attention back to the movie. Rei stared at Shinji for a while noticing that he would look at her from the corner of his eye at times then blush a bit before looking back to the movie. Rei wanted to ask him about the strange behavior, but she figured she had asked him enough questions so she watched the movie instead.

The movie ended 30 or so minutes later and him and Rei walked out of the theater. Shinji looked at the clock, _It's only six o' clock_ he thought. "Well Rei we still have some time left is there anything else you wanted to do"

Shinji watched as Rei thought and replied "I hear of something called a mall, what is that"

"You don't know what a mall is" Shinji said stunned, _what kind of teenage girl doesn't know of the mall_ he thought. "Well come on I'm going to show you" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the tram.

They got on a tram a few minutes later and headed to the nearest mall. They arrived at the mall several minutes later, when they got out Rei opened her eyes in surprise at what she saw. Hundreds of people walking around a building with shops every few yards it seemed. Shinji took her by the hand again and lead her around the mall going into shops every know and then and taking a look around. The whole time Shinji would rarely let go of her hand for two reasons, one because she could easily get lost in a place like this and two he really just didn't want to. Rei also noticed that Shinji didn't let go of her hand but she didn't really mind the contact with him was rather pleasant.

She let go of him when they went inside one store however. Rei looked in bewilderment as she stared at thousands of books in a bookstore. "I thought you might like this place" Shinji said smiling a little. Rei gave a small smiled before walking around the store and reading a few pages from books she thought might be interesting. Shinji and Rei looked around in the book store picking up at least 20 books that Rei wanted to read before they were done.

"Wow Ayanami you sure like to read"

"It is most enjoyable" she said feeling happy if she was not mistaken. Shinji smiled and replied, "well lets go then before you run me bankrupt". Shinji and Rei went up to the counter and Shinji paid for the books. A old woman put the books in a bag and gave them back to Shinji, "here you go deary" she said to Shinji.

"Thank you very much" Shinji said taking the bag and walking towards the exit. Rei was about to follow when a magazine caught her eye. It was some kind of youth magazine and had the name of an article on the cover. _Ten things you should know dating_ she thought as she read the title. Rei picked up the magazine and looked at it.

"Are you coming Ayanami" Shinji said at the entrance of the store, Rei looked at the magazine a little more before the old woman said something to her. "Go ahead dear, take it its own the house" the old woman said happily. Rei nodded and bowed before running off to catch up with Shinji.

"Ahh young love, it's such a beautiful thing" the old woman said watching as the two left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rei and Shinji were sitting down at a restaurant waiting for their food. Shinji ordered something called a vegetarian platter which was just an assortment of fruits and vegetables and such. Shinji sat on the opposite side of Rei who rather then look uncaring and blank, seemed cheerful and happy. Shinji looked at Rei and saw the look of content and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Are, are you having a good time" Shinji asked Rei somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Yes" Rei answered happiness apparent in her voice.

"Good I'm glad" Shinji said relieved.

"Glad for what" Rei asked.

"I'm glad that your happy...you are happy aren't you" Rei thought for a second and searched her emotions. "Yes, I'm happy" she said, _I'm happy_ she thought, _yes I really am happy._ For the first time in her life she was truly happy.

"Here you are" the waitress said bringing Rei back from her thoughts and handing them a plate with a large assortment of food. Rei and Shinji ate silently each content with enjoying each others presence. After the meal Rei and Shinji headed back to the tram, Shinji walked quietly with Rei's bag not able to really think of anything else to talk about.

"Ikari" Rei said breaking the silence. "Yes Ayanami what is it" Shinji said. "Thank you", Rei whispered.

"What" Shinji said not hearing what she said

"Thank you for taking me to these places" Rei said, "I really enjoyed myself"

"Your welcome Ayanami, I'm glad" Shinji said amazed she thanked him. Rei wanted to say more but couldn't think of anything else to say. Shinji looked at Rei for a second, _I mustn't run away I mustn't run away_ he told himself. Rei then felt something grab her hand and looked at Shinji who was blushing a bit. Shinji held Rei's hand grasping it softly. The contact filled Rei with a warm sensation and her heart started to race. Shinji then looked at Rei with surprise when he felt her tighten her grip on his hand.

They walked silently back to tram and then silently walked to Rei's apartment. Once at the apartment Rei opened the door and lead Shinji to her room. Shinji put the bag down next to her bed and watched as Rei came next to him and sat down on her bed. Shinji was about to leave when Rei grabbed his arm telling him she didn't want him to leave yet.

"Stay" she asked his presence comforting her. Shinji nodded and sat down next to her. What happened next shocked Shinji, Rei rested her head on Shinji's shoulder. She closed her eyes and stared to relax quite a bit.

"This is very relaxing, I can see why they did this in the movie" Rei said her voice but a whisper. _Oh thats right it was in the movie_ Shinji reasoned. After a few more minutes Shinji could hear the soft breathing of Rei. Shinji smiled as he looked upon her peaceful face and gently laid her down. As he watched her sleep he saw the look of happiness and peacefulness, he gently brushed aside some hair in her eyes and stared at Rei's beauty. _I wish I could just tell her_ he thought placing his hand onto her cheek.

"I'm such a coward" Shinji said before getting up and leaving.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Where am I" Rei thought looking out into a white light._

"_Do you love him" a voice said to her._

"_Love who" Rei asked the voice._

"_Do you wish to become one with him" the voice asked._

"_Become one" Rei asked confused._

"_Become of one mind and soul, to make a bond with each others hearts"_

"_Do you refer to Ikari" Rei asked._

"_Yes" it replied._

"_Do I...wish to become with...Ikari" She asked herself._

"_Do you wish to show your affection and to receive his" the voice said showing Rei an image. The image showed the couple in the theater kissing, except something was different, it was Rei and Shinji. The image filled her with strong emotions and her heart started to flutter. _

"_It could be quite pleasant" the voice whispered into her ear, "but...Ikari wouldn't" she thought._

"_Have you not noticed, the way he looks at you, how he treats you and how he cares for you, the signs are everywhere, act on them child"_

"_But..." Rei said not able to think on what she should do. "Humans are such fickle creatures" the voice said showing Rei an image of , "They say one thing and feel another, at the rate your going, he could vanish before you get a chance". The image shown next was a shadow taking Shinji and covering his body and vanishing before Rei's eyes. She could see the face of pain and suffering of Shinji as his face began to vanish. "Rei" he mouthed before his body disappeared from her view._

"_Ikari" Rei said looking around for any sign of Shinji. Rei suddenly felt empty and full of a pain in her heart as if a piece had been ripped out of her heart.. "Ikari...Ikari..."_

"IKARI" Rei yelled waking up from her slumber. "REI...REI" a voice said outside of her door pounding on it. Rei looked in surprise as Shinji came running into her room and looked at Rei who was breathing hard in her bed. "Rei are you alright" Shinji said coming up to her bedside, Shinji looked at her worry apparent in his eyes. Rei looked at him and she felt something wet hit her hand.

"Your crying, are you ok" Shinji asked concerned. "Shinji" Rei said tears starting to flow from her face, Shinji looked at her surprised to hear his name from her and more surprised at what she did next. Rei jumped at Shinji and pulled him into a hug, "I thought something had happened to you"

"What" Shinji asked holding Rei, "I saw you being swallowed by a darkness and I thought...I thought..."

"Its ok Rei" Shinji said gently stoking her hair, "it was a nightmare". "A nightmare" she asked, Shinji looked at her curiously, _has she never dreamed before._ "Yes it's a kind of dream where bad things happen", Shinji said trying to explain as Rei calmed down, "A dream".

"Yes a dream is like a vision in your head while you sleep, but most of the time its something your mind made up, it's not real". "Not real" she said going over her dream. A part of her was relieved that Shinji was alright, but another part wished what the voice she had heard was true.

"Come one we will be late for school" Shinji said after Rei had calmed down. "Are you sure your fine now Rei" Shinji said worry still in his eyes.

"Yes, I...thank you Ikari" Rei said her heart filled with the warm sensation she got when around him, not like that icy chill she had before he had arrived. "I had planned on walking you to school but if your not up for it"

"I am fine, let us go" Rei said getting up. Shinji watched her and not seeing anything wrong with her followed but kept an eye on her. As they walked to school, Rei walked next to Shinji contently but something was missing and from what she experienced yesterday she thought she knew what it was. Shinji was walking silently still worried about Rei when something grasped his hand. Shinji looked at her and saw her face a little more happy so he grasped her hand tighter and smiled at her, to his suprise his smile was returned.

Authors note: ok chapter 3 done in 1...2...3... and now chapter 4, but not for a bit. So how did you guys like it, I tried to make it so that Rei and Shinji are know really getting along but Rei still doesn't know how to act around him. Shinji now is getting a little more bolder thanks to his friends so we will see what next chapter will take us. Ok big thanks to readers, a special thanks to reviews good job. Later.


	4. One Week

Authors note: So I take it chapter 3 was a big success from reviews and comments. Glad you like and I will continue to keep you guys happy. Chapter 4 is now launching...

**Chapter 4 One Week**

Rei's life changed after that day of spending time with Shinji. She found herself spending more and more time with Shinji, as she spent time with him she started feeling different. At every night when she was alone in her room she found herself having images in her head. She would see Shinji in her mind smiling, laughing, and just his usual face. Every time she thought of him she could feel her heart flutter and a weird feeling coming from her body, but along with those feeling another feeling came after. She couldn't really tell what it was but after that quick feeling of warmth a chilling sensation took over and she reverted back to her usual uncaring self. She still didn't know what that feeling was but she didn't like it.

"What is this..." Rei said sitting on her bed that cold feeling hitting her again, "is this...pain"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Things were turning out pretty good for Shinji it has been a couple of days since Shinji and Rei had their supposed date. Now Shinji had enough courage to start being with Rei more and more. He would spend lunch together with her and walk her home as well as walk her to school. He felt like he was finally getting past Rei's outer shell and getting to know the real her. Not everything in his life was as great though, everyday he would undergo constant teasing from Misato he also had to deal with Asuka's constant bragging and attitude at school. _Thank God I only have to deal with that once a day _Shinji thought sitting in class.

Shinji wasn't really paying attention in class today he was too much in thought. Though his thoughts these days were much happier then they had been, he was still thinking of his father and why he had to pilot the Eva's. However, now he found a reason to pilot the Eva and he was coming to terms with his own destiny. The reason he pilots the Eva was to protect his friends and Misato, and now most importantly Rei. He wanted to protect her from the angels from any kind of harm, he just wanted her safe. He looked over to her seat and saw that she wasn't there today. _Wonder where Ayanami is _he thought, but as he was thinking something interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Emergency this is a state of emergency" a voice said on the intercom, "We are under attack, please report to the emergency shelters"

"Shinji" Asuka said getting up from her seat. Shinji got up and nodded, "Right".

Some 30 minutes later Shinji and Asuka were up above the ground waiting for the operation to begin. "This sucks" Asuka said, "I wanted my first fight to be on my own, why do we need him here" she said referring to Shinji.

"Its standard procedure" Shinji replied.

"Well just don't get in my way" Asuka said her voice venomous. Shinji cringed a little and then vanished from Asuka's screen as she stopped the transmission. "Why did they pick him to be a pilot" she wondered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Several hours later Shinji and Asuka were arguing about who's fault the failed mission was. "This is your fault, you messed up my debut battle" Asuka said.

"Me its your fault you rushed in their like an idiot"

"What what did you say to me" Asuka said.

"I said we failed because you ran in their like an idiot"

"How dare you call me that you jerk, I didn't see you do any better"

"Well...thats...I..." Shinji said not really able to think of something to retort with.

"Both of you quit it" Fuyutsuki said getting up, "it seems you both need a lesson on teamwork". Shinji and Asuka both looked down to the ground both disappointed with their performance.

"You two put us in a world of disgrace and shame" commander Fuyutsuki said. "Tell me what is your job"

"To pilot the Eva" Asuka said.

"Wrong, your job is to defeat the angels, and you two need to start working together"

"Why would I want to work with him/her" they said to each other.

"Enough" he said lowering his chair back down to the lower levels.

"Tell me, if two of the Eva pilots can't work together how are we going to beat the angel's" Kaji said more to Asuka then Shinji. "But Kaji" Asuka started but Kaji interrupted, "now now Asuka we need to work together to beat the angel's, there is no ifs or buts about it" Kaji finished. "We now have 10 days to regroup and figure out how to beat this angel" Kaji said as everyone thought about what he said.

"Umm excuse me Kaji but where is Misato" Shinji said looking around for her.

"Oh well the person in charge has to take full responsibility for the actions of the Eva pilots so she is a little...busy for now"

"AAAHHH" Misato said looking up and down the massive amounts of paper work on her desk. "this is ridiculous" she said looking over the mountain of paperwork.

"Wow I hope that is a lot of fun" Ritsuko said looking over Misato's shoulder.

"I hope you didn't come here to make jokes at my expense" Misato said looking at Ritsuko, "or maybe you came here to help me keep my job"

"Well I do have this" she said holding up a data stick. "Oh thank you thank you thank you" Misato said. "Well I can't take the credit on this one, this is all Kaji's idea"

"Kaji" Misato said looking at the data, as a smile appeared on her face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm home" Shinji said walking into his apartment, "not as though there is anyone here" he said walking to his room. He opened his door to see boxes among boxes in it. "What the hell" Shinji said noticing that he couldn't see anything in his room, "what is with all this stuff"

"Don't be so rude" Asuka said coming out of the shower and noticing Shinji. "What...why... uhhh...what are you doing in my house" Shinji said dumbfounded.

"Oh they didn't tell you" Asuka said getting closer to Shinji, "you've been replaced"

"What what do you mean" Shinji said curious.

"I'm saying I'll be living with Misato now, which makes much more sense considering I'm a lot more superior then you, but I wish I was living with Kaji" she said a lovestruck look on her face. As fast as it came it left, "why are these rooms so small I could hardly fit all my stuff into my new room". _New room but this is my room _Shinji thought looking down the hall and noticing all his things thrown into a box . "Ahh" Shinji said running to his things.

"I don't get it why did they make a door with no locks it just doesn't make any sense"

"Thats because Japanese tradition says you need to put one's other needs before your own" Misato said behind Asuka surprising her a little.

"Misato" both Shinji and Asuka said together.

"Hello" Misato said smiling, "I hope you two will get along now"

"What" Shinji said.

"This will be part of your training" Misato added.

"What do you mean" both of the pilots said. Misato smiled and went to her room to change before she explained the plan. Misato sat down at the table a few minutes later a fresh new beer in her hand. "Ok the only way to kill the 7th angel is to hit both cores simultaneously, so that means we need two Eva's with perfect synchronization to attack this thing perfectly, that's why I want you two to live together from now on"

"WHAAAT" they both said. "No way a boy and a girl shouldn't live together after the age of seven"

"The angel is regenerating itself but due to the direct hit from the N2 mine it will take 10 days for the angel to completely heal itself, we must get our attack down before then"

"But how" Asuka asked, "It sounds impossible"

"Thats what this music is for" Misato said holding up a tape, "we only have 10 days so we start right away"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm worried about Shinji" Touji said on the elevator going up to Shinji's apartment. "He's been gone for three days I wonder whats up" Kensuke added in. The elevator stopped at the level where Shinji lived and the two walked out. To their left was Hikari coming out of another elevator. "Well hey class rep what are you doing here" Touji asked.

"I'm here to check on Asuka what are you two stooges doing"

"Checking up on the last stooge" Touji said smiling getting a smile out of Hikari. They walked together to Misato's apartment and stopped at the door.

"Why are you stopping here" they all said together, they looked at each other before all of them pressed the doorbell at the same time. The reply was a less then enthusiastic, "coming". The door opened a second later revealing Shinji and Asuka both in ridiculous outfits. Both Touji and Kensuke fell back in shock unable to believe their eyes, Hikari had her mouth open also unable to believe.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING" she demanded, "oh he's betrayed us" Kensuke said, "they even dress alike now" Touji said shocked and confused.

"Its part of training we have to eat, breath, and even sleep together" the pilots said together.

"Your living in sin" Hikari said getting the wrong meaning out of their words. "No no its not like that" they both said again.

"Oh hello all" Misato said walking with Rei by her side. "Hey Misato, care to explain whats going on here" Touji said wondering about the whole situation. When Shinji saw Rei it brightened up his day just a little.

Several minutes later Misato the three students and Rei were sitting around a table watching the two pilots try to coordinate their moves. _BEEP _the machine made signaling Shinji couldn't keep up with Asuka and failed to keep in sync with her. "Ahh dammit how am I suppose to slow down to match the pace of this loser" she said getting very frustrated. "I'm sorry" Shinji said after falling from a weird position. "Don't be sorry, just do better" she said loudly very upset, "I'm sorry" Shinji said again.

"As you can see training isn't progressing like we hoped it would" Misato said watching the two. _BEEP _was the sound the machine made again. Asuka furious grabbed her headset and threw it. "Thats it" she yelled, "we've been at this for three days and this idiot hasn't made any progress this is impossible". Misato let out a sigh and looked at Rei she then looked at Shinji, _I wonder_.

"Rei"

"Yes ma'am"

"Why don't you give it a try"

"Yes ma'am" Rei said getting up and walking over to Shinji picking up Asuka's discarded headset. Asuka looked at Rei curios doubtful that she could sync with that loser. Rei took the opposite pad and looked at Shinji. Shinji smiled a little and nodded at her, Rei also nodded a lot happier to see that smile. _What the hell was that about _Asuka thought watching the two. Rei put on the headset and took her place. The music started a second later and the two began their routine. They were a little shaky but Rei and Shinji found a pace that the two could do together and started a perfect performance.

"What" Asuka said looking at the two, "no way".

"Well looks like I might have to change the pilots for this operation" Misato said knowing that Rei might have been the better choice considering the way she was acting with Shinji lately.

"What" Asuka said looking at the two, _I bet he could do that all along _she thought, _he just wanted to make me look bad._

"Fine whatever but don't look at me when they fail" Asuka said running out of the apartment.

"Shinji go apologize to Asuka" Hikari yelled at Shinji.

"Its alright" Misato said deciding that this maybe the best option, "let me talk to her instead" she said to Shinji. Shinji looked at her and nodded, "We also have to talk about arrangements, I'm afraid I don't have room for a third person to live here"

"Hmmm" Misato said thinking about what to do, _Asuka may not be the right choice but I know this will upset her as well. What to do, Rei is obviously a lot more willing to work with him and they obviously work well together and Asuka and Shinji might not be able to pull it off._

"Alright, Rei"

"Yes ma'am" She said taking off her headset.

"I'm changing the operation to you and Shinji as the pilots, understand"

"Yes" Rei said emotionless, but on the inside she felt very happy. Shinji also felt a lot happier he got a lot better along with Rei and at the rate him and Asuka were going she might kill him before the operation.

"But what about Asuka" Hikari said worried.

"I said let me worry about that"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stupid Shinji...Stupid first child" Asuka said looking at the different selection of drinks at the store.

"Ahem" Misato said behind Asuka. Asuka let out a sigh, "I know I know Misato, we need to work together and all that junk, I just can't stand the thought of him thinking he's better then me"

"Asuka you have to give him time Shinji is a...complicated person, if you tried to get along with him maybe you could just try to give him a little more time". "Yeah I guess so" Asuka said. "He's not that bad of a person if you just give him a chance" Misato added. "I guess" Asuka said again.

Asuka was eating a sandwich on a bench next to Misato a few minutes later looking out to the setting sun in the city. She got up and stood on the bench a determined look on her face. "Next time, I'll do it on my own, I'll prove I'm much better then that Shinji"

"Tell you what, the next angel is all yours" Misato said smiling. Asuka smiled and looked out to the city, "you better not mess this up Shinji"

_Managed to avoid one disaster I wonder how Shinji is going to handle this...arrangement _Misato thought a mischievous grin on her face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was now late at night and Shinji and Rei had just finished their last training session for the night. While they both were very close on their timing there was a few times when Shinji lost concentration and was thrown off key. This had nothing to do with messing up or not paying attention his eyes would wonder to his partner at times and he couldn't stop looking.

"Is something wrong Ikari" Rei asked him seeing that he would mess up from time to time. "No, I'm just a little distracted thats all". "I see maybe you require rest" Rei said a touch of worry in her voice. "Maybe your right" Shinji said putting his headset away, "so umm what do you think about this"

"About what" Rei answered giving him that confused look she sometimes gave him. Shinji almost forgot what he was asking her when he saw that look, to him it was one of the most captivating and cute looks he had ever seen.

"I mean about this whole ordeal, like the angel and this operation, and about these umm living arrangements" Shinji said.

"I see no problem with anything, I will follow my orders" Rei said almost automatically. "I see so you don't have a problem with...me living here" Shinji said reminding her that he was to live with her until the operation was a success.

"I do not, do you not wish to live here" Rei said a very small hint of sadness in her voice. "No no no I like it here I really do, I mean it could use some cleaning up but its...nice" Shinji said smiling a little as Rei got up from the floor where they were practicing their routine.

"I'm glad" Rei said walking towards her room. "She's...glad" Shinji said in a whisper, he then smiled before getting up and walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. _I can't believe Misato suggested this _Shinji thought opening a dirty kitchen panel revealing some cups. _Me and Ayanami living under the same roof, I wonder if she's up to something _he thought rubbing the dirt off the glass. As he poured the water he remembered the conversation he had with Misato a few hours earlier.

"_You want me to what" Shinji said to Misato._

"_I said I want you to live with Rei up until the attack date" Misato said smiling half serious and half mischievous._

"_But, but" Shinji started before Misato cut in. "Listen Shinji I don't have room for another person here, Rei lives in an apartment big enough for both of your so deal with it" Misato said before she got closer and whispered into Shinji's ear. "Besides, I think you like the idea of being alone with Rei". Shinji turned bright red and looked away from Misato, "it's...it's not like that"_

"_Sure it isn't" Misato said not believing a word, she then turned to Rei, "Rei do you have a problem with any of this". "No" Rei said coolly, but in reality her heart was racing at the thought of spending seven days with Shinji._

"_Good well lets get the stuff you need Shinji and get you moved, have your friends help you out I'm going to go have a little talk with Asuka". "I well, but...I" Shinji said before sighing, "alright". Shinji then turned around and started packing up the things he and Rei would need to complete their training. Rei without a word or order came over to Shinji and started to help him pack. Touji, Kensuke and Misato saw this and smiled, Hikari however was more then a little shocked about all of this._

"_Miss Misato" Hikari said, "Please just call me Misato" Misato said hating be called miss. "Ok Misato how can you be alright with this, your letting these two to live together with no supervision, who knows what could happen"_

"_Now now don't worry Shinji isn't one to try something like that, he isn't that kind of person, although if he does I bet it would be a great story"_

"_Misato" Hikari said shocked. "I'm kidding I'm kidding, trust me this will work" 'and maybe something else may come of this' Misato thought thinking this could help Shinji further his relationship with Rei 'well only time will tell' she thought before going off to look for Asuka._

Shinji finished his water and went back to Rei's room where he heard the noise of water running coming from the bathroom in her room. _She must be taking a shower _he thought as he remembered the last time he was in her room while she was in the shower. He remembered her glistening skin from the water, her intoxicating smell, and her perfect...Shinji shook his head disregarding those thoughts. _Dammit Shinji don't act like such a pervert _he thought to himself. While Rei took her shower Shinji set up his own bed down below Rei's.

Rei in the meantime was having thoughts of her own, as she stood under the relaxing feeling of hot water hit her as well as another feeling she had felt before. It was a feeling she only got when she was near Shinji or saw him smile. Her heart was racing and she felt hotter then usual when she got near him or made contact. As she showered she remembered the last she came out of the shower when Shinji was here. She had wanted him to get the commanders glasses off of him and had tried to remove them from his face, but they ended up with what she heard was an embarrassing situation. As she remembered that moment electricity shot up her back and made her blush for some reason. She reached up and touched where Shinji touched some time ago. "This is new" she said as that electricity stopped and she continued to wash herself.

Shinji was laying down on his bed tired from the days events. _I still can't believe this, I mean I'm living with Rei _he thought the idea still surprised him. Shinji then looked over when he heard the door open from Rei's bathroom, his eyes went wide and his mind raced when he saw what he saw. It was just like last time Rei with a towel around her shoulders and nothing else on. "R-Rei" Shinji said quickly turning his head from her. Rei never knowing what modesty was simply walked over and put on both her underwear and her bra. Shinji had a hard time not looking but he managed not to, Rei looked at Shinji wondering why he was avoiding her.

"Is something the matter Ikari" she asked somewhat hurt that he was avoiding her. "Your...indecent" Shinji said, "Oh" Rei said a hurt look on her face from getting the wrong meaning from his words. Shinji saw that look and quickly regretted his words, "what I mean is its not proper for me to look at you while your undressed"

"Proper" Rei asked not understanding what he was saying. "I mean to say, that I shouldn't stare at your body". "Why not" Rei asked still not understanding. "Well, I suppose people should do that when they love each other, I think".

"Love" Rei said remembering that talk she had with Shinji some time ago. "Yeah love" Shinji said to her wondering if she still didn't understand that concept. "I..I think I understand" Rei said walking over to her bed. Shinji couldn't help but stare at her as she glided to her bed it seemed to him. She also noticed this and became very confused, _he's staring at me_ she thought _does that mean he...that he..._

Shinji caught himself and looked away a blush on his face. Rei laid down on her bed and thought, "Goodnight Ayanami" Shinji said bringing Rei out of her thoughts. "Goodnight Ikari"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rei woke up to a delicious smell and couldn't help but get up and go see what it was. She got up and went to her kitchen to see Shinji in front of a stove cooking something. Shinji was whistling something while he cooked. _I find it relaxes and calms me, _she remembered him saying, she smiled a little and walked to him. Shinji looked over stopping in mid song and blushed a bit noticing that Rei was still not completely dressed.

"Good morning Ayanami"

"Good morning Ikari" she replied standing by his side looking at the food he was preparing. Shinji managed not to stare and continued to work on the food. He was stirring a batch of soup and pulled out a spoonful of it and lifted it to his lips. "Hmm" he said as he tasted it, he put the spoon back in and lifted it back out.

"Care to try" Shinji said holding the spoon to her. Rei looked at him for a second before moving her lips to the spoon. She took a taste of it and immediately made an "mmm" sound.

"Its delicious" she said almost immediately a slight smile on her face. "Good" Shinji said going back to stirring it, "I've been trying a new recipe and I think its pretty good but I needed a second opinion on it".

Rei went back to her room and pulled out the clothes they had to wear for their training. By the time she had them on Shinji was done with the meal. She went back to the kitchen and saw that Shinji had prepared a plate full of food for him and her and she also noticed they were side by side. She sat down in one chair and waited while Shinji started to serve her the food he prepared.

Shinji and Rei sat by each other silently enjoying the meal, "you're out of food Ayanami we are going to have to go shopping later"

"Alright" she said still in the middle of her meal. She was thinking about last night, about that look that Shinji gave her that night. She already knew that Shinji cared for her, but now she was wondering to what extent. She and Shinji sat in silence both thinking until they finished their breakfast.

"Ayanami" Shinji said after finishing his food "do you think we can do this". "Do what" she asked getting up leaving the empty plate there. Shinji smiled and picked up her plate and put it into the sink, _I guess she was never even taught manners either_. "I mean about the angel do you believe we can beat it" he said starting on the dishes. As he washed them in the sink Rei remembered something she read from that magazine she got from the bookstore a bit ago. _A good step in a couples relationship is to spend time talking and doing things together no matter how trivial they may seem _she recited in her head. "I don't know if we can beat it" she said getting up and standing right by his side, "but I do believe in one thing". Shinji looked at her curious at what she was going to say and why she was standing next to him.

Rei then did two things he wasn't expecting the first was that she took a plate that he had washed and started to dry it off with a towel and the second was what she said to him. "I believe in you and if you think we can beat it, I will believe you" she said finishing one plate and moving on to the other. Shinji was shocked, he couldn't believe what she had just said, but she did say it and soon an overwhelming joy took over.

"Then we will beat it" Shinji said handing her the next plate, "together". Rei took the next plate and saw Shinji smile as he said "together" and for some reason that word made her blush.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later after 6 hours of training Shinji finally called it to a stop. "I think we are good for today" Shinji said to Rei. "Alright" Rei said taking off her headset while Shinji sat down on the training mat exhausted. Shinji was happy with the progress he and Rei were making and not just in the training but with their relationship. Rei was starting to open up to Shinji, every now and then she would try her hardest to start up a conversation. Shinji was happy about that and tried to keep the conversations going for as long as possible happy to hear her speak.

"Hey Ayanami" Shinji said his breathing returning to normal. "Yes" she replied getting up from the mat and walking over to her closet. Shinji turned his head as Rei started to undress her self. "I..umm" he started having a hard time concentrating he shook his head to clear his head.

"Why don't we go out and get some food and stuff" he said a faint blush still apparent. "Yes, that is fine" Rei said putting on her school uniform. Shinji waited for Rei to finish dressing before he went into her room and pulled out his normal clothes. He went to the bathroom and changed, getting a weird look from Rei as he entered the bathroom. Shinji came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. He saw Rei sitting on her bed awaiting Shinji but not before she asked him a question.

"Why don't you just change out here" she asked still not knowing the feeling of modesty. "Well I think I kinda explained it earlier and I'm well...kinda shy"

"Shy" she asked him. "You know I get embarrassed easily when it comes to things like this". "Like what" Rei asked him still confused.

"Well some people feel embarrassed or shy about showing their bodies to other people, many of them are afraid of what the other people will think of them"

"I don't see why" Rei said, "you seem to have a perfectly fine body". Shinji immediately blushed and smiled, "thank you Ayanami but somethings need time to change"

"I see"

"Anyway I think its time we get going wouldn't you say" Shinji said holding out his hand to Rei. She smiled faintly and took it getting that warm feeling as she made contact with him.

Shinji took Rei to the grocery store showing her all the different types of foods there and showed her new things that she should try. While they were shopping Rei was having all sort of feelings, happiness, joy, content, and another feeling she hadn't been able to figure out yet. She had been having this feeling ever since that day Shinji took out to try new experiences. Shinji in the mean time was also having feelings but he couldn't bring himself to tell Rei, he could only slowly express himself through subtle means.

Shinji and Rei talked with each other throughout their shopping, with Shinji taking most of the initiative. "Well I think we got everything" Shinji said. Rei agreed, but for some reason she didn't want their time to end now.

"Shinji, do you...do you...do you think..." she started to ask for some reason unable to ask him. "Yes Ayanami what is it"

"Do you think we can do this more often" she said unable to get the words she really wanted to say out. "Do what" Shinji asked holding the bags full of supplies. "Spend time together" she said somewhat blushing. Shinji looked at her in surprise and saw her blush something he doesn't see very often. Though her words shocked him he was more then happy to reply.

"I would like that" Shinji said smiling at her. Rei also smiled a little and walked next to Shinji. As they walked back to Rei's home Rei grabbed Shinji's hand taking it into hers. Shinji squeezed it firmly but gently happy to make another step in their strange relationship.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

For the next 5 days nothing really happened besides that. Shinji and Rei would wake up to a nice meal that Shinji prepared, followed by a long training session, then dinner and sleep. Then 1 day before the attack Rei and Shinji entered the pinnacle of their training. They had everything down to perfection, from they way they moved to how their bodies reacted to the music. They had everything in sync at that moment while the music played their were one, so Shinji decided to call it a day. He also wanted to spend some personal time with Rei not just training.

"Ayanami, would you like to go out and do something fun" Shinji asked during their lunch. _Fun _Rei thought remembering that day not too long ago. "That would be most enjoyable"

"Great, I'm thinking maybe we could head to the park and maybe just relax for a bit" "Relax" Rei asked not one to ever get the chance to. "Yeah its going to be fun, trust me" Rei heard Shinji say. Rei nodded her head and went to go change into her school uniform.

"Say Rei, don't you have anything else to wear other then that" Shinji wondered never seeing her in anything other then her school uniform and her plug suit.

"Whats wrong with what I have on" she asked looking at her clothes, "they serve their purpose"

"Well I suppose but don't you have anything else you can relax in, you know something you feel comfortable in"

"What do you mean" Rei asked him confused. "Well lets see if we can change that" Shinji said thinking that this could be interesting.

About 45 minutes later Shinji and Rei were sitting in the mall clothing store. Shinji not one for style though was having one hell of a time trying to find something she might like. Rei also wasn't having any luck finding something she like, one because she had never gone shopping before and two she really didn't have any preferences.

"Umm Ikari I'm not really sure what I should be looking for" she said honestly not knowing.

"Yeah I'm kinda lost too"

"Shinji what the hell are you doing here" a loud feminine voice said.

"Oh boy" Shinji said turning around slowly knowing who's voice that was. He turned around to see Asuka and Kaji staring at them. _At least Kaji is here to keep her in control _Shinji thought.

"Well well if it isn't Shinji and miss Ayanami" Kaji said with a smile, "what are you two doing here".

"We are shopping together" Rei said.

"I see" Kaji said eying Shinji with a hint of pride behind his eyes. "And are you having any luck"

"Well to be honest, not really" Shinji said, "I not a very at fashion and that".

_I can't believe he's taking her shopping of all people why her _Asuka thought getting a little aggravated, _what does she have that I don't I bet I could easily be the one standing next to Shi...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING _she practically scream at herself. _No no no no no _she kept telling herself.

"Asuka" Kaji said again trying to get her attention. "Um yeah" Asuka said startled. "I said why don't you try to help out miss Ayanami here, I'm sure she could use your fashion expertise"

"Ok" Asuka said happily, glad to receive some attention. "Alright, lets go then, first child" Asuka said pulling Rei's arm. Rei looked at Shinji reluctant to go, but Shinji gave her a nod showing her it was alright. As the two girls left Kaji put his hand on Shinji's shoulder, "so tell me how far you get" Kaji said teasing him.

"Why do all the adults I know tease me" he said looking away from Kaji.

Several minutes later Kaji and Shinji were sitting on a chair waiting for Rei and Asuka to show them clothes. "We are coming out" Asuka said opening the changing room curtain. "So tell me what do you think" Asuka said showing off their clothes. Asuka was wearing a short skirt with a tank top while Rei was wearing a long blue skirt that ran all the way up to her shoulders and had spaghetti straps keeping it up. Shinji also noticed that she had a faint blush on and her eyes avoided Shinji's. Rei was embarrassed, she knew that was not behaving like she usually would, but the thought of Shinji staring at her and looking at her body, embarrassed and excited her. Asuka also noticed that Shinji was staring dumbly at Rei, _what the hell is SO special about her what I'm wearing so so much more revealing, why then why does he continue to give her attention...WHY THE HELL DO I CARE _she yelled to herself, upset at herself now. Asuka then closed the curtain and put on other clothes that she picked out, Rei followed Asuka example and did the same.

The next 15 minutes were pure bliss for Shinji, he never imagined Rei would ever wear stuff like what Asuka had picked out for her. Shinji had to give it to Asuka, she had one hell of a sense of style. "Ok I think we are done" Asuka said coming out in a pair of jeans and a new shirt. What made Shinji's mouth drop was what Rei came out in. It was a white blouse with blue ribbons on it, Shinji couldn't believe his eyes he never thought she could look so completely amazing. Asuka got the clothes she wanted and went over to Kaji completely ignoring Shinji.

"I think we are done here Kaji" Asuka said taking his arm and leading him out the store. Kaji smiled at Kaji and mouthed "good luck" before waving a goodbye. Shinji ignored Kaji and went over to Rei.

"So what do you think" Shinji asked Rei. She turned her body to one side and then the other spinning her blouse. She then looked at Shinji, a hint of happiness showing, "I like it, it feels comfortable what do you think".

"You look great, you really do" Shinji said looking at her new blouse, _so beautiful. _"Is there anything else you wanted". Rei shook her head perfectly content with having the one thing he complimented her on. "Alright lets get your regular clothes and pay for this and lets head to the park" Shinji said getting a nod from her as a reply.

Some 40 minutes later Shinji and Rei made it to the park. It was about 4 o'clock when they made it there and from what Rei saw it was a very relaxing place. The green trees, children laughing, the soft breeze touching her bare skin, it felt amazing. Rei held onto Shinji's hand though still wanting to keep contact with him. They walked along a path up until Shinji found a nice little hill for them to sit on. Shinji put the bag down full of Rei's clothes and sat down leading Rei next to him. Rei and Shinji just sat there, enjoying each others silent company. They just sat there for a while enjoying the gentle breeze. Shinji then reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a book.

"Umm I got this for you Ayanami" Shinji said, "I saw that you read this series and didn't have this one so" he said holding it out to her. Rei looked at him and took the book before looking back at Shinji, "thank you" she said with one of those beautiful smiles she rarely has. Shinji took comfort in that smile and laid down on the grass looking up to the blue sky.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shinji woke up some time later to a now orange sky, "mmm, what" Shinji said slowly getting up, but as he tried to get up a weight kept him from getting up. Shinji looked down to see Rei's head asleep on his chest and her book in front of her. Shinji had an immediate blush and his heart began to race, but he didn't want to move. Then he felt Rei shiver a little on his body as he felt a chilling wind hit him at the same time. Even though he didn't want to move he also couldn't let Rei catch a cold. So he began to gently shake Rei wanting her to awake peacefully. Shinji got what he wanted and maybe more, Rei began to snuggle against his chest as she came out of her deep relaxing sleep.

"Ayanami" Shinji said wakening her from her slumber. "mmm" she said as she gently lifted her head and looked around. "I..fell asleep" she said as if she couldn't believe she would do something like that. She remembered she was reading that book Shinji gave her. At some point she looked over to see Shinji sleeping. She smiled at the look at content he had on and the next thing she remembered was waking up on Shinji..._on Shinji. _That thought made her heart race like crazy.

"Wow" Shinji said standing up, Rei looked up to him and then out to where he was looking, the sight she saw is what most would consider breathtaking. The sun was perfect, a brilliant ball of orange which painted a gold colored sky.

"Its beautiful" Shinji said before looking at Rei, "just beautiful". Rei then started to blush, she didn't think that he was talking about the sunset anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shinji was about to go to bed when he heard Rei come out of the shower, he closed his eyes only for her to say something. "I'm...decent" she said unfamiliar with using that word. Shinji looked over to see her wearing a long shirt instead of nothing. She still looked incredibly beautiful though and made his mind and heart race. Rei sat laid down in her bed fairly happy with the days events. "Ayanami" Shinji said several minutes later.

"Yes Ikari"

"Are...are you afraid about tomorrow"

"Afraid" she asked.

"Yeah...or at least nervous, about anything" she heard him say. _Nervous about anything _she thought.

"I'm am a little nervous" she said but not for herself. She was nervous for Shinji, she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"I see, well that makes me feel a little better knowing you are too, but don't worry" Shinji said a strong sense of strength raising from within him.

"I'll protect you Rei" he said as his voice began to lower and his breathing became sleep like. Rei looked down to see Shinji asleep with a smile on his face. Rei then went back to thinking as she pulled out the white blouse that Shinji bought for her from a bag next to her bed. She took it out and looked at it before she brought it to her chest hugging it a little.

_You can believe in me, you look great, because I care for you, I'm your friend, I'll protect you _these words that she heard from Shinji gave her great comfort and made her feel happy as they continously rung through her head. _Beautiful_ this one created the most feelings in her, it gave her that feeling she still couldn't describe.

As she sat there the blouse in her hands she continued to think. "Could..could this..." she thought holding the blouse even tighter before looking at Shinji then back up to the ceiling. _It is just something to wonderful to fully explain _were the words he told her. "Could this feeling...could it be...could this be..."

"Love"

Authors note: WOOT WOOT done with chap 4 and wow did it take a lot longer then I wanted it to. But I had finals last week and work and stuff so I was kinda short on time, but enough excuses. I'm happy to announce to any of you fans reading this, and have read or are reading my Naruto story, I will be finishing the second book within the month. It is titled **A Demon's Power and an Angel's Heart** and will be up soon. Hopefully. Well please leave comments and the like and hope to see you soon.


	5. Loves Awakening

Author's note: Ok sorry that I haven't updated my story lately but I've been kinda been busy with my other story and for a while I forgot that I even had this story. Once again I'm very sorry and hope you guys can forgive me. Here we go chapter 5, initiating...now

**Chapter 5 Love's Awakening**

The explosion could be seen throughout the city, as Shinji and Rei delivered the final blow to the 7th angel. The explosion lasted for a few seconds before it died down and revealed a crater on the outskirts of Tokyo 3. Rei opened her eyes to see that unit 1 was laying on top of her eva. As she looked at unit 1 she noticed that parts of it were black and heated as if it took the blast from the explosion. When she looked at the damaged reports her eva, she was surprised to find that no damage had been sustained during her battle and after the explosion.

"Ikari" Rei said into her radio just now realizing what happened. "Ikari...Ikari" she repeated only getting static. "Ikari" she said once more worry clearly in her voice. "uhh" a voice said on the other line, Rei hearing the voice of Shinji was relieved but was still concerned.

"Ikari" she said calmly glad to at least know he was alive, "are you alright"

"Ayanami", a voice said as if her voice was just now registering to him. "Ayanami", Shinji said now getting back his ability to think straight. "Ayanami are you ok, your not hurt are you". When Rei heard these words she couldn't help but smile a little knowing that her well-being was more important then his own.

"I'm uninjured Ikari", Rei said disengaging the eva's standby mood. "I'm coming out", she said to Shinji as she got ready to get out of the pilots seat, the entry plug came shooting out of the eva. Rei then opened the hatch after it landed on the ground, as she opened the entry plug LCL was draining out of the opening. As Rei got out of the plug the smell of fresh air was a very pleasing smell. She was starting to hate the smell and feel of the LCL, it made her feel unclean and the smell...it was very unpleasant as well.

Rei got out of the ejected entry plug and looked around the area. The crater was huge and from what Rei could see it was at least a mile in diameter. As she looked around she got a good look at Shinji's eva. The entire back side was black and parts of it looked like they were melting off. "He...endured this...for me" she said looking at the damage. Rei then started walking towards Shinji's entry plug now really worried about him.

Her walk slowly became faster until she was practically running to his plug. She placed her hands on hatch and could feel the intense heat still coming from it. It stung but Rei opened the hatch ignoring the pain and concentrating only on getting Shinji out of the entry plug. The hatched opened and LCL flooded out of it. Rei immediately went inside and looked at Shinji. He was sitting in the pilots chair rubbing his head. He let out a "ouch" when he found the spot of pain on the back of his head. He examined the bump and could tell it would swell a little more but wasn't too serious. That pain he could mind, it was the other thing that was causing to him to wince every time he moved his shoulders and back.

"Ikari", Shinji heard a familiar voice say in front of him. He looked up to see Rei looking at him, her eyes full of worry "are you...ok", she asked. Shinji couldn't help but smirk a little glad to see that she really cared for him.

"I'm fine Ayanami, really just a bump on the head nothing to be worried about", Shinji said smiling through his pain. Rei looked at him not completely believing him.

"Come on, lets get out of here", Shinji said slowly getting up from his seat. Rei bent forward and offered her hand as support, Shinji took it and was pulled up to the hatch. Rei noticed that when Shinji pulled on her hand he winced in pain as if it was hurtful to put strain on his arm. Rei helped Shinji out of the entry plug and onto the ground. Shinji immediately sat down unable to keep moving. "Your hurt", Rei said sitting down next to him looking straight into his eyes.

Shinji unable to lie to her anymore just sighed, "yeah, I am", he admitted. "I not sure why but my back and shoulders really hurt when I try to move them".

"Foolish", he heard Rei say.

"What" Shinji said looking at her.

"You injured yourself and you might have been..." Rei stopped not wanting to think upon that thought.

"But I'm not" Shinji said trying to cheer her back up. Shinji looked at the ground mad at himself for making her worried.

"Relieved" she said now looking at him. Shinji looked back up to see Rei's crimson eyes sparkling at him, "I am relieved you are alive though" she said. Shinji smiled and told her something that caused Rei to blush.

"I'm sorry Ayanami, but I promised you that I would protect you, even if it costs me my own safety" he said to her smiling. Rei blushed and looked down embarrassed, but happy at hearing his words. Rei wanted to do something for him, but couldn't think of anything so she just sat at his side to let him know that she was there for him. Rei moved her hand down and grabbed Shinji's. He looked at her before giving her another heartwarming smile. Rei returned his smile with a slight one of her own.

"Thank you", Shinji heard her say as they sat in the crater waiting. Rei was happy, she got to see that Shinji really did care for her and step by step she was able to show her affection for Shinji.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You idiot", Asuka yelled at Shinji back at the hospital.

"I'm sorry", Shinji said looking down at his lap while he was waiting to be let out. Shinji had sustained some bad bruises and a big goose egg sized bump on the back of his head as well as some mild burns on his back that even the doctors were baffled at how they got there. The wounds had been dress but Shinji was required to keep his shirt off until the doctor could make sure that the wounds have been treated properly. He now sat on a waiting table taking some heavy abuse from Asuka.

"Look at what you did to your eva, not to mention yourself, you really messed that one up Shinji", Asuka said to him berating him even though he had successfully defeated the angel. "If I were there nothing like that would of happened", she said smiling as if this had proven that she was better then Shinji.

"I'm sorry", Shinji said again, but smiling a little. He remembered the embarrassed look Rei had after he told her what he did for her and that slight smile she gave him when he smiled at her, that was worth sitting there getting yelled at by Asuka. _Knock Knock_. The hospital door opened revealing Misato and Ritsuko, they were talking happily and were heading towards Shinji. Misato gave Shinji a big smile and walked over to him.

She kept smiled at Shinji and started speaking, "good job Shinji you really pulled through for us I'm proud of you, you know that ".

Shinji smiled at her and replied, "umm yeah".

Misato looked at him before frowning at him, "umm yeah," she said mocking his voice. "I give you some gratitude and appreciation and all you have to say is umm yeah."

"Umm thank you," Shinji said surprised, Misato looked at him before she spoke again, "well I guess your not really all that good with handling praise, so I forgive you this time" Misato said smiling at him again.

"Anyway" Ritsuko started getting Shinji's attention, "the reason we came here was to check up on you and to tell you that we are going to celebrate tonight, so come back to your place after your done being treated here. Misato is going to cook tonight so you can take it easy"

Shinji suddenly then put up a look of shock and fright on his face. Misato and Ritsuko looked at him both noticing the suddenly change in Shinji's demeanor. "What is it Shinji" Misato asked worried about him.

"Misato's cooking..." Shinji said with dread in his voice. Misato noticed this and gave him a glaring look.

"Whats wrong with my cooking," she asked Shinji not aware of the pain her cooking can cause.

"Maybe I'll stay here tonight just to be sure..." Shinji said more in a whisper but just loud enough for Misato to hear.

"You little," Misato started to say until Ritsuko started laughing. Misato turned around to see her friend smiling at her.

"I believe Shinji here just made a joke," Ritsuko said surprising Misato. She turned back around and saw Shinji smiling at her. Misato couldn't help but smile, "well I'll be damned, you just made a joke at my expense". Shinji just continued to smile at her, Misato went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Shinji" Misato said before turning around heading for the door. Ritsuko walked up to Shinji and whispered something into his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll do the cooking" she said before giving him a smile and leaving. Shinji smiled but was actually really relieved, though he wouldn't say anything Misato's cooking was only one step above edible.

"A party, for your sloppy work, what is this world coming to" Asuka said also about to take her leave. The three women were about to exit the room when the door opened revealing Rei behind it. She looked at each of the three women there before walking forward to go see Shinji. She walked past Misato, Ritsuko, and Asuka without as much as a hello and went straight to the Shinji's side.

"Hello Ikari," Rei said looking at the bandages a hint of worry appearing in her eyes. Ritsuko and Asuka watched Rei interested on what was going to happen here. Misato was especially interested, but she knew that Shinji wouldn't want everyone here so she did him a favor and began to push the two out of the room.

She shot Shinji a mischievous look and said, "take it easy on him he's still injured Rei" Misato said playfully, pushing the two out of the room and closing the door. A faint laugh could be heard in the quiet hospital.

Rei looked at her confused and then went back to Shinji wondering what she meant. She saw Shinji blushing deeply, "will she ever grow up" Shinji said quietly still quite embarrassed. "What did she mean Ikari, are you not well," Rei said worried.

"No, thats uhh.. not what she meant," Shinji said still blushing a little.

"Then what did she mean," Rei asked still confused.

"Umm well...who knows its Misato right and she says weird things."

"Hmm your right," Rei replied. Shinji let out a sigh and was pretty luck that Rei was very oblivious to "those" kind of jokes. She has to be the most innocent person he has ever met but that was one of the reasons that he loved her. Shinji was then startled and reviewed that last thought in his head. _The reason I...love her_ he thought, still trying to think if he used the wrong word or something. _Love...is it possible, I knew I had strong feelings for her but can it be that I'm...in love. _He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand gently caress the burn wound on his back. Shinji looked up embarrassed and saw Rei looking at it seriously.

"Does..it hurt," she asked afraid that he might still be in pain.

Shinji shook his head, "no, it stings a little but I'm fine" he said trying to comfort her, "really just a sting" he added after seeing she still had doubts. Rei stopped rubbing his wound and looked down at the ground. Neither one talked for a few minutes and let the silence go on around them. It was killing Shinji not to say anything but his mind drew up a blank when he tried to think of something to say. Rei broke the silence after a few more minutes of unbearable silence.

"Its my fault," she said looking at at the ground still as if she was disappointed with herself. "Its all my fault" she said blaming herself. _No no no it was my choice Rei it was my choice, _Shinji wanted to say but for some reason he couldn't. "If I had been more...more" Rei started her voice sounding like it was about to break. Rei lifted her head up looking at Shinji, Shinji could see the tears forming in her eyes as she continued to blame herself for hurting Shinji. The one person who really cared for her, the one person that made her feel like she was more then just an expendable pilot, and the only one that has shown that he would do anything to protect her.

"No" Shinji said unable to bear seeing her like that. "No Ayanami its not your fault, it could never be your fault" Shinji said getting up off the table and standing in front of her. He then did something that Rei and Shinji himself didn't think he could do. He embraced her, pulling her tight into his arms. Rei's eyes opened wide with surprise.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jeez Misato don't you think this is a bit unnecessary," Asuka said holding a bag full of groceries for the party. Misato smiled as she put the bag down in the back of her car.

"I don't know but he deserves some recognition every now and then don't you think so," Misato said getting into the car with Ritsuko and Asuka.

"I suppose so, better to have a losing victory rather then a loss," Asuka said looking out the window as the car was turned on.

"And what makes you say it was a losing victory," Ritsuko asked the second child after she put on her seatbelt and grabbed onto the handle above her tightly..

"Because if it were me I wouldn't have been injured," she said in her matter of fact tone wondering what Ritsuko was doing.. Misato and Ritsuko smiled at each other before they started to drive off.

Right before Misato put her car in gear she said to Asuka, "well we'll see next angel right" she said before she put her car into light speed and driving off at distances unknown, _there are some perks to being a N.E.R.V. officer _she thought driving at neck break speeds. She drove to Hikari's place at Asuka's request so that they could pick her up and got there in record time. Once Asuka got out of the car, Misato turned and looked at Ritsuko seriously.

"So..what did you want to tell me."

Ritsuko took a deep breath before speaking, "well it may be nothing but today when the angel exploded and enveloped both Eva's, unit 1 and Shinji did something that at first I couldn't believe."

"And what was it," Misato asked curiously.

"For 5 seconds, and only for 5 seconds his sync ratio went off the charts."

"What do you mean by off the charts," Misato asked.

"Well from what we got it went up to 100 percent."

"That shouldn't be possible not at Shinji's current ability."

"Thats what I thought at first but remember the first time he piloted his sync was at about 90 percent so it is possible."

"What do you think caused it," Misato asked curious about this.

"I think we already know," Ritsuko said.

"I suppose its possible, I haven't seen him act like his usual self when she's around" Misato said making a mention to Rei.

"I wonder.." Ritsuko said.

"Wonder what."

"Oh nothing, just wondering," she said. _Could it be that Shinji could be in love with her or have some sort of attraction to her. _It was very possible considering all the time they were spending with each other. It was final she was going to have to tell the commander about this, it was getting a bit to serious now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shinji gently held Rei and started talking softly to her, he could feel her body relax into his and every now and then would shudder as if she was holding back sobs. "Ayanami" he started causing her heart to skip a beat. "Ayanami please don't blame yourself, it makes me sad to see you sad," he said enjoying the feel of the blue haired girl in his arms. "Ayanami," he said again in that voice that caused her body to flutter. "Don't ever think its your fault, like I told you before I wanted to protect you, you...you...you," Shinji said not able to get the words out. Rei, her eyes still filled with surprise, waited impatiently for his next words. _You what...you what _she thought the anticipation filling her entire body.

"You mean so much to me" Shinji said holding her a little tighter. _Not exactly what I wanted to say but I'm getting there._ "The thought of losing you is just...to unbearable," Rei heard him say as he held onto her even tighter, before he began to let her go. Rei moved her head up from his next and looked into his caring eyes. Shinji then looked at her eyes, noticing that the tears were still on the verge of falling. Shinji brought up his hand and wiped the tears from both of her eyes.

"There" he said smiling, "thats better, there are those beautiful eyes," he said unconsciously as he stared deep into her crimson eyes.. Rei immediately blushed at the compliment and since it came from Shinji her stomach started to flutter again. Shinji looked into her eyes and could see, he could only see love there nothing more or less, just love for him. _Could I be imagining this _Shinji thought as he continued to stare into those orbs of crimson. _Is this what I've wanted all this time, is this my reason to fight, for her, for the hope of her love, is this...what I've been longing for all this time._

Shinji hadn't noticed it due to the fact he was thinking but his face was starting to get awfully close to hers. Rei just stood there studying Shinji's eyes, revealing all the feelings going through him. He seemed confused, happy, scared, but most of all there was a feeling directed toward her, that she just didn't quite know what it was.

It was eating at Shinji, he wanted to do it so bad, even if she rejected him and his feelings betrayed, he just wanted to tell her. He wanted her to love him and he her, just that and nothing else. Shinji would and will live with that if he could, all it took now was a few words to see if that dream could come true. "Ayanami," Shinji said softly his voice but a whisper. Rei's body shot with electricity from his voice, she could feel his breath gently hit her body sending intense shivers down her spine. Her breathing also started to speed up for some reason and her legs started to shake a little as if they couldn't support her own weight. _What...is happening _she managed to think her mind in a blank state. She could sense Shinji getting closer and closer. His lips were mere inches from her own, _is he going to, kiss me_ she thought, b_ut he said people do those kind of things when people are in love, does this mean that __he..._Rei stopped in mid thought, Shinji loved her. That had to be it, that has to be why he was willing to do so much for her and never expected anything back. Rei knew it right then that Shinji was special to her as well.

_I've never blushed or cried, nor have I smiled and felt so happy than when I'm with him_ She thought thinking about all the ways he made her feel. _I love him_ she decided, _That has to be it, this indescribable feeling, just to hard to explain and yet, I know what it is. Love._ Rei stopped thinking when Shinji spoke a few more words.

"Rei," he said his mouth only inches from hers, "Rei, I.. I.. I want to tell you, that I.. I lo..." Shinji stammered to get the words out for some reason unable to just say the three simple words. Shinji took a deep breath and gathered all of his courage, _I can do this I can do this I CAN DO THIS._

"Rei I lov.." Shinji stated right before the door opened and Shinji's doctor walked through.

"Ahh mister Ikari, it seems that all your wounds are completely cared for so it is safe to..." he said before looking up and seeing two flustered teens in front of him. He grinned and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything".

Shinji backed up from Rei and blushed deeply, Rei also blushed and looked at the floor. The doctor continued to grin as he walked to Shinji. He handed Shinji a clipboard and a pen. "Now if you two are, _ahem_, done all you need to do is sign this and your free to leave." Shinji took the pen and signed the paper. "Great, now all you need to do is keep strain off those burn wounds and you'll be fine within a couple of weeks."

"Thank you," Shinji replied still very embarrassed. The doctor smiled and turned around heading out the room a few seconds later. Shinji and Rei just stood there for a couple of minutes neither knowing what to say to the other after that whole thing that happened just a few minutes ago.

"Umm Ayanami," Shinji went back to calling her by her last name, "listen umm so we are having a party at my place, Misato is setting it all up and I was wondering if you would like to come."

Rei was a bit disappointed at him calling her by her last name again but nodded her head at him. "I would like that" She replied still happy that he wanted to spend time with her but really wanted to know what would of happened if that doctor hadn't interrupted them.

"Ikari" Rei said still regaining her usual composer. "What were you trying to tell me" she asked overanxious for the reply.

"Well...I..." Shinji stammered, his courage all but gone now. "It was nothing, nothing at all" he said looking down unable to overcome his own weakness.

"Oh, I see," Rei replied disappointed. _Dammit Shinji _he thought, _why can't I do this why is this so hard for me to do, all I have to say is three words whats so hard about that._

"Well I guess we should leave," Rei said heading towards the door. Shinji just nodded and followed her still extremely mad at himself for chickening out. "Umm, perhaps you should put on a shirt," Rei said opening the door and noticing that Shinji was still half naked. Shinji blushed and went back over to the table to put his shirt back on.

"Thank you," Shinji said grateful that Rei caught him before he made a fool out of himself. He put on the shirt and followed Rei out the door. She closed it behind her and walked with Shinji to the elevator. Shinji took glances at Rei out of the corner of his eye, still wondering why he couldn't tell this girl how he felt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shinji and Rei were walking side by side walking on the sidewalk on there way back to Shinji's home. The day was coming to an end and the sun was getting close to the horizon. Shinji was still frustrated with himself so much that he couldn't stop thinking about what a complete idiot he was.

"Ikari, is there something wrong with you" Rei asked him out of the blue.

"What" Shinji said surprised that she would say such a thing.

"I am asking if there is something wrong with you," she said again not looking at him. "You are not talking with me like you usually would, are you still injured."

"No, its not that," Shinji replied.

"Then..." Rei looked at him sadness showing in her eyes. "Then you find my company, displeasing" Rei said thinking that is why he has been so quiet. Shinji stopped and looked at Rei even more disgusted with himself. _Now look at what you did you idiot, you made her feel bad _he thought scolding himself.

"No Ayanami, there is nothing displeasing about you at all," Shinji said wanting to make her feel better. "In fact I find your company to be the most pleasing," Shinji said getting a slight smile out of her.

"Well then why are you acting abnormally," Rei asked still wondering what was wrong with him.

"I'm just thinking, thats all. I'm sorry if I worried you at all, there is just a lot on my mind," Shinji said looking at her.

"Ok" she said still a tad bit worried. Shinji saw this and looked up to the sky, he then got an idea. Shinji grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her behind him as he lead her up the street. Rei looked at him surprised at his actions but glad to have some contact with him. Shinji led them up to a park and then pulled her along as he walked fast heading towards something. Rei followed him silently though not saying a word.

Shinji then stopped at a bench in the middle of the park out of breath. Rei gently let go of his hands and asked him a question. "Why are we here". Shinji just smiled and sat down on the bench and waved her to come sit by him. Rei looked at him for a second before sitting down next to him. "Why are we.." she started to ask again only to be stopped by a few words from Shinji. "Wait, you'll see", he said looking out to the sky. Rei also looked out and saw the sunset slowly turn the sky into a golden orange color.

"Wow" she said looking at beauty of what Shinji was showing her. Shinji grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, Rei in turn squeezed back and watched the glorious scene with him. As the minutes unfolded Rei felt like she was missing something like there was something she could do to make this even better. Shinji sat there glad he was able to cheer Rei back up, but he was still thinking to himself. _Right now _he thought _I could tell her right now, now is the chance I can tell her n..._

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected pressure on his arm. He looked over to see Rei resting her head on his shoulder. He saw the look of content on her face and smiled. _Thats better _Rei thought finding exactly what she was looking for. Shinji at this moment didn't want to say anything afraid of ruining the moment by saying something stupid. So instead he let go of Rei's hand and brought it up over her body and put it on her shoulder. Rei blushed a little but didn't move one inch from her spot on his shoulder. Shinji held her tightly not ever wanting to let go. He rested his head upon hers and sighed a little.

_Maybe I can't tell her yet, but at least I can be here for her and that will do,_ Shinji and Rei sat there and relaxed at the feel of each others bodies and watched the skies dim gloriously before the night took over and the stars came out.

_For now..._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngelsLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"CONGRADULATIONS" voices yelled as Shinji and Rei entered the apartment. Shinji looked and saw that Ritsuko, Misato, Kaji, Toji, and Kensuke welcoming him to the party. Asuka and Hikari were sitting by each other talking about something, they both pretty much ignored the two. Music could be heard coming in the apartment, they must of put on something on the stereo to make it feel like a party.

Shinji blushed at the attention and managed a faint "thank you". Rei just stood next to him still holding his hand. Toji and Kensuke smiled at each other after they both saw Shinji and Rei holding hands. "Looks like they are getting along," Toji said smiling. "Maybe more then just getting along," Kensuke joked. Shinji and Rei walked into the group and the entire group started talking.

"Shinji come over here," Misato said holding a beer. "You deserve a big hug," she said in her almost drunk voice. Shinji went over to her and was pulled into a big hug. "You did good Shinji, you did good," she said as she hugged him. Shinji blushed a bit before pulling out of the hug.

"Now come on the foods ready," Misato said happily as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table before digging into her own plate of food. "You better hurry if you want any," she said loudly so the whole room could hear. The minutes passed and everyone ate and talked enjoying themselves and taking it easy for once. After the meal everyone kinda of split up while Shinji washed the dishes, saying that he didn't mind and washed them as time went on. After they were done Shinji went on to to see if he could find Misato, knowing her she was getting pretty hammered. He found her talking with Ritsuko and Rei, mainly mumbling things about Kaji, mostly bad things. Ritsuko just looked at her amused and Rei, well she was just being herself.

"Hey Shinji, over here," Shinji heard Toji say as he waved at him. Shinji walked away from Misato whom started to talk about other views on life she had. She was on her 12th beer so Shinji gave it another 15 minutes before Misato got really out of control and would probably pass out somewhere in the house.

"Hey Toji, Kensuke" Shinji said sitting down by his two friends. Toji immediately smiled and put his arm around Shinji's neck and started talking to him. "So tell me how far have you gotten" he said in his teasing voice.

"Come on Toji, is that all you think about" Kensuke said smiling. Toji returned his smile and replied, "I just wanted to know if our Shinji finally became a man". Shinji blushed at this statement and pulled away from Toji.

"We haven't done anything like that," Shinji said.

Toji laughed a bit before smiling at Shinji, "hey come on I was just kidding, sheesh you take everything so seriously," Toji stopped smiling after his words and looked at Shinji curiosity in his eyes.

"So where are you two anyway," he asked.

"Well to be honest.." Shinji said with a pause as if thinking on it getting Kensuke and Toji to lean in a little closer, Shinji looked up and smiled, "to be honest I really don't know". Toji and Kensuke dropped their heads almost falling to the floor.

"What do you mean you don't know," Toji demanded wondering how someone doesn't know what the status of his own relationship is.

"Its kinda of complicated," Shinji went on, "I just can't bring myself to tell her about how I feel, I choke up and can't get out the words I want to say". Shinji took a deep breath before saying one final comment, "its so frustrating, but I just can't tell her and I don't know why."

The three friends sat there each thinking about Shinji's problem. It was silent up until Kensuke said something, "fear".

"What," Shinji said not sure if he heard Kensuke right.

"I said fear, your afraid to tell her."

"Afraid" Shinji said thinking it over, "I don't think I'm afraid, maybe just a little , but not enough to not tell her."

"No that has to be it," Kensuke said more sure of himself now. "Your afraid of what may or might happen if you tell her."

"What are you saying," Shinji asked confused on what he was talking about.

"Tell me Shinji do you remember what it was like to feel betrayed," Kensuke asked.

Shinji looked down, he did remember and it was a feeling he would much rather forget. "I think your scared that something like that would happen again". Kensuke pushed his glasses forward still having more to say, "your scared that once you place your whole heart into something it will either betray you or you will be unable to protect it and it will vanish before your eyes."

"Most importantly," Toji said surprisingly, "I think you are afraid of trusting someone other then yourself."

"What do you mean, I trust you guys," Shinji said taking all of his friends words in carefully.

"Not that kind of trust," Kensuke said taking over Toji's statement. "The kind of trust that only two people who love each other can share, your afraid of putting that kind of trust into someone again."

_Is it really that easy _Shinji thought, _I can't tell her because I'm afraid, is that really it._

Toji and Kensuke saw Shinji deep in thought and noticed that he was starting to get a little depressed. "Hey come on Shinji," Toji said.

"I'm not saying you can't tell her maybe all you need is some time."

"Take your time Shinji, something tells me all you need to do is be yourself, you'll be able to tell her when your ready," Toji said adding some confidence into Shinji.

"Thanks you guys," Shinji said not knowing what he would of done without some support. He could get some from Misato, but she liked to tease him more then give him advice, it was nice to have a friendly helping hand that gave you support rather then tease all the time.

"Hey Shinji," Toji said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Shinji replied.

"Why don't you go ask Ayanami if she would like to dance with you," he suggested as the music in the house played.

"Dance," Shinji said blushing.

"Yeah dance, you know when your body moves to the music, why not give it a shot who knows maybe something will happen," Toji said getting another blush out of Shinji"

"Maybe," Shinji said softly getting up and walked over to Rei who was sitting next to Misato and Ritsuko who were talking about something. Rei was just killing time, not really interested in what the two were talking about, but when Shinji started walking over to her she got a little anxious and her heart got a slight bit faster.

"Hey Ayanami," Shinji said to her nervously, "are you enjoying the party".

"It is very, lively," she replied not saying if she liked it or not. Honestly it wasn't all that great to Rei, she could have more enjoyment from a book or talking with Shinji, but he asked her to come and she wouldn't tell him she wasn't having all that much fun.

"Yeah it is, it's nice to see everyone take it easy for once," he said looking around, "we deserve a break after fighting all of these angels, don't you think."

"Yes, relaxation is vital to success," Rei said remembering a quote she read somewhere.

"Yeah," Shinji said now blushing a bit, "anyway, Ayanami I was wondering.." he said before he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry," Rei said unable to hear him.

"Would you like to dance with me," he asked her and watched her for a reply. Rei looked down as if a little disappointed at something.

"I mean if you don't want to its ok," Shinji said thinking that maybe he said something wrong.

"No I would like to, its just that..." Rei replied, "Its just that I haven't been instructed on how to dance."

"Is that it," Shinji said smiling, "if thats all thats holding you back come on let me show you," he finished holding out his hand to her.

Rei took it with pleasure glad to be at his touch once again. Shinji lead her to the middle of the room where the furniture had been moved to make room for dancing. At the moment only Shinji and Rei were in the area. "Ok its pretty easy just follow my lead, ok," Shinji said placing Rei's hand on his shoulder while taking the other one into his. He then placed his hand on her waist, hesitantly at first but pulled through ok. Electricity shot up Rei's back when he placed his hand on her but she managed to keep her normal composure.

At first when Shinji started Rei would casually bump into him since this was the first time she had ever had to dance with anyone. As the first dance progressed Rei caught on quickly and she was quickly learning the steps of their waltz. Shinji smiled the whole time as he watched Rei progress, she was a quick learner when she was instructed to do something.

"This is, quite enjoyable," Rei said as the music started to slow down. Shinji smiled some more wanted this to go on forever, but music only lasts so long and the song ended a couple of minutes later. Rei didn't stop though she and Shinji continued to dance as if there was music still playing, at first Shinji was going to tell her that the music stopped, but figured that she'll stop when she wants to.

"I gotta hand it to ya Toji you sure know how to fix those up for some interesting times."

"Yeah yeah, now hand me that CD," Toji said pointing at the CD in front of Kensuke. "Its really not that hard, just getting them to do things like this are easy," Toji said taking the CD from Kensuke, "thanks".

"Yeah," Kensuke said having a new found respect for Toji, _he really wants Shinji to be happy, Shinji must of really made an impact on him._

"And what are you two stooges doing," a voice said from behind the two.

"Oh hey class rep," Toji said playing the CD. The stereo's started playing slow dance music as Toji turned around to go look in the other room. "Just you know, playing some tunes".

"Hey where's miss high and mighty, shouldn't you be talking with her," Toji said noticing that it was pretty quiet.

"Oh She started talking with Kaji a while ago and stated following him so I haven't seen her since," Hikari said, "and she has a name," she added.

"Well whatever," Toji said looking around the corner to see if his handy work had done the trick. He saw Rei and Shinji dancing slowly with each other both of their eyes searching each others, lost in the moment.

"Mission successful," Kensuke said his head below Toji's as he peeked around the corner. "Whats successful," Hikari asked also taking a peek, her curiosity getting a hold of her. She looked to see Shinji and Rei dancing blissfully as if nothing else in the world mattered in that moment.

"You did this," Hikari asked the two.

"It was more Toji's idea," Kensuke said looking over at his friend, "most have a sensitive side for romance or something," he added smiling.

"Yeah yeah," Toji said smiling and scratching his nose, "something like that."

"Something like that huh, maybe next your going to bring flowers for the class rep here," Kensuke said jokingly. Immediately both Toji and Hikari blushed and looked away from each other in embarrassment. Kensuke heard Hikari say, "idiot" and Toji say, "whatever" and was starting to get confused. "Oh and whats this," he said more to himself figuring maybe he that he would have to keep a eye out on those two.

Shinji and Rei slowly danced with each other lost in each others comfortable arms. Rei was in a blissful state at the moment and wanted nothing to ruin this moment. However as the saying goes everything good must come to end. The music stopped after only a few minutes, but Rei didn't want that to be it, for the first time in her life she wanted more then what she was given.

"One more," Rei said embarrassed, never having to ask for something like this.

"What," Shinji said barely able to make out Rei's voice.

"One more," she repeated clearly, "please...just one more," she said looking into his eyes. It was the first time Shinji heard her use please, for she rarely ever wanted something so this was monumental. There was no way Shinji would ever not say yes to those pleading eyes. Shinji was just about to say ok when something stopped him.

"SHINJI," a voice said in a slur.

"Uh oh," Shinji said recognizing the voice instantly. He looked around to see Misato with a mischievous grin on her face and a beer in her hand. _How long has it been _Shinji thought looking at the clock, _hmm 20 minutes so she lasted 5 minutes longer then I thought she would of, oh well guess it can't be helped._

Shinji let go of Rei, who didn't want that, and went over to Misato. "Come on Misato, don't you think you may have had enough," Shinji said going over to her.

"Maybe... or maybe not," She said taking another sip. Shinji let out a sigh, _she always does this when her and Kaji are in the same room, whats up with that._

"What are you two doing, alone," Misato said putting a big emphasis on alone. "Maybe something, you shouldn't be," she said smiling.

Shinji blushed and shook his head, "really Misato, I think you've had enough," he said trying to change the subject.

"Hey hey hey, come on Shinji, I'm just kidding," Misato then put on a straight and serious face, "but seriously.." she said with a pause making Shinji think that there was something important she needed to tell him. "Seriously Shinji, when are you going to tell her and get it over with."

"Misato," Shinji said looking away from her. Misato laughed and took another drink, "Rei, did you know Shinji has something to tell you, in fact maybe I should tell you myself since Shinji here hasn't done it yet."

"Misato," Shinji said now his heart in overdrive.

"Relax Shinji how could she say no, right," Misato said taking another big gulp. Misato was about to tell Rei something when a voice behind her cut in.

"Hey Shinji," the voice said behind Misato, _oh thank God_ Shinji thought relieved. Shinji looked around Misato to see Kaji standing behind her. He also saw the look of Misato's face when she realized who was behind her and to say the least it was fairly amusing.

Kaji came walking towards Shinji and revealed that Asuka was practically glued to his arm. "You did well Shinji, good job," he said patting Shinji on the shoulder.

"Come on Kaji," Asuka said, "he wasn't that great he did suffer wounds you know and he messed up his Eva."

"All in the name of love," he said winking at Shinji and moving his eyes towards Rei for a split second, just fast enough for Shinji to catch and understand what he meant. Shinji blushed as Kaji continued, "there isn't anything nobler than that, remember that Asuka," Kaji said getting a "huh" out of her.

"Well never mind that, lets continue with the party shall we, now now Misato, you shouldn't bug these two in the condition your in," Kaji said taking her hand and leading her out of the room, "you might give them the wrong impression of how to act as adults."

"Hey what are you doing let go of me," Misato said trying to get free but her body wasn't responding very well. Kaji looked back and winked at Shinji and added a few last words, "go at your own pace," he said as his body vanished from view. _Go at my own pace...finally some advice that makes sense _Shinji thought looking at Rei.

"What did you want to tell me," Rei asked her curiosity peaked from Misato's words.

"Umm well..." Shinji started not sure what to say in this one. "I'm not sure, it was Misato right"

"And she is weird, right," Rei said and smiled slightly. Shinji also smiled and took her hand and said, "come with me". They walked out to the balcony and looked out to the stars. As they looked at the stars music could be heard inside._ I guess Kaji turned it on _Shinji thought before smiling, _good._

Shinji bowed before before holding his hand to Rei, "may I have this dance." Rei smiled a little before taking his hand and entered another slow dance with this boy she had become very fond of.

They danced silently neither needing to say a word and held each other tightly to fend of the nights cool air and to just have the feel of comfort that they both gave each other. As the song slowly started to die Shinji thought a little.

_I will tell her, but at my own pace..._he thought before Rei rested her head into his chest.

"Just one more" she said closing her eyes, "please".

Shinji didn't say anything but he began to slowly dance with her again, holding her tightly and gently stroked her hair. Nothing else mattered to the two at this moment, this perfect moment in time. Shinji looked up at the stars and thought, before resting his head against hers and pulling her into him as much as he could.

_We have...till the end of time..._

Authors note: ok first off sorry once again for long wait hope I made it up to you, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter and hoped you guys loved reading it. Big thanks to my reviewers and supporters hope I keep making you guys happy. I will get on next chapter soon but I'm also trying to write another story so it might be a while, it isn't a smart idea to try and write two stories when your kinda low on time, but oh well. Have a good one see you next time. -side note any of you wanted to become a proofreader I would greatly appreciate that so just send me a message and a way to get my story sent to you and, you'll know what will happen ahead of the others :)

Special thanks to Lord Saturn, your tips and proofreading has and will continue to help me in the future. Arigato.


	6. Lighting of a Flame

Authors note: SORRY SORRY SORRY, Gomen nasai gomen nasai. Once again I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter, but you know how things are, I just got caught up in the road that is life, then a black cat walked across that road so I had to find a different path and (LIAR). (sigh) well anyway Chapter 6 is up so I hope you can forgive me and if it makes you feel any better I should have the next chapter up pretty quickly. Big apologizes once again, enjoy.

**Chapter 6 Lighting of a Flame**

Shinji woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the morning sunlight, the sunrise hasn't happened yet but there was enough light to make thing out. He opened his eyes partially to see something blue in front of him. It was soft and fluffy if a bit unmanaged, Shinji then shot his eyes open as he realized what was in his eyes, it was Rei's hair. He tried to lower his head to get a better look at what was going on, but he didn't get far when he hit something with his chin. Rei's head prevented him from moving his head and her body was tightly snuggled next to his, thus rendering any chance of movement out of the question. Shinji though was perfectly content with that, in fact he wouldn't mind if time stopped and never started again.

Rei laid on top of him her arms wrapped around his body and her head resting against the top of his chest. On top of her was a blanket wrapped around the both of them and on that blanket a note was taped on it. Shinji gently moved his hands and grabbed the note and brought it up high enough for him to read it.

_To Shinji_

_Go at your own pace_

_-Kaji_

_P.S. Be wary of Katsuragi, not in the best of moods while she has a hangover._

Shinji was smiling at the end of the note, it seemed that Kaji was the only one who wasn't trying to push him to get closer to Rei. Then again, now that Shinji looked at the situation, here he was with Rei in his arms sleeping. Maybe Kaji pushed Rei and him together more then anyone else. His thoughts left him though when Rei started to stir and move a bit. She repositioned her body and put her hands on his chest and then put her head right next to them, using him as a pillow. Shinji now able to move his head a bit looked down to see her head tilted to the side, showing a smile of complete happiness. Shinji just soaked in that look knowing she doesn't show this look often, maybe not at all, but she was showing it now. _That has to mean something, right_ Shinji thought moving his hands up hesitating. _I mean she has never given that look to anyone else, so..._ Shinji moved his hands closer only inches away now.

He wrapped his arms around her only after a couple of seconds of hesitation and marveled at how soft and warm she felt. He held her gently and firmly and closed his eyes. _If this is a dream, I wish I could never wake up._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngel'sLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rei woke up a few hours later slowly opening her eyes to the sun just barely above the horizon. The birds sang cheerfully as if to greet the new day. Rei lifted her head off her pillow and was about to get up when she realized that something kept her from moving. She looked up to see Shinji still asleep and had his arms wrapped around her keeping her from moving. Rei immediately realized that she had fallen asleep on Shinji and that Shinji had complied by holding her. Any normal teen would of blushed at that but Rei just thought, she thought on what this could possibly mean. She hadn't a clue about what her situation was with Shinji, they weren't friends anymore, no it was something more, it was something...more define, something different. She had no way to explain it other then there was something new between them and she hoped that it never disappeared.

She just put her head back onto Shinji's chest and listened to his heartbeat. She felt it beat a slow rhythm, it was relaxed and easy. Rei found the act to be highly relaxing and somehow comforting. She could not think of anything more enjoyable then the act of just listening to his heart. Then as if someone had a sense of humor her cell phone started to ring. Rei at first didn't know what to do, it was on silent so it didn't wake up Shinji, but she couldn't just ignore it. If she answered it then Shinji would wake up and this moment would end, but if she didn't she had no idea of what the consequences would be. For the first time in her life, Rei almost thought about disregarding a direct order.

_(Bright Light (flashback time))_

"_Rei," the commander said holding out a phone to her. Rei looked at him before taking the phone._

"_Yes," she said looking at the phone for a second before returning her gaze to the commander._

"_This is very important Rei, if this ever rings you have to answer it and listen to my instructions, its a way for me to give you your orders, do you understand," the commander said looking at Rei emotionless._

"_Yes," Rei said._

"_Very well, remember this is a direct order, if this rings you answer it," he said before walking away._

"_Yes," Rei replied once more watching as the commander left her field of vision._

_(Exit light (end flashback))_

Rei came back to her senses a second later and knew she had to answer it even if she didn't want to. She sat up and moved Shinji's arms off of her, needless to say Shinji woke up a second later and looked in front of him to see what the contact on his body was. He immediately blushed as he realized that Rei was on him and was getting off. He made little eye contact and looked at the ground as Rei got up from him and pulled out her phone.

"Yes," Shinji heard Rei say, before a muffled voice talked to her on the other end.

"Yes, right away then," she said closing her phone and sighing. The sigh greatly surprised Shinji for he didn't hear her do that often, only when she was really displeased with something did she do that, so Shinji had to wonder what was going through her mind.

"I'm being called in for some, tests," Rei said to Shinji.

Shinji nodded and replied, "alright, I hope everything goes well," he said in a embarrassed voice.

"Ikari, I want to...thank you for last night," Rei said. Shinji looked up and saw the displeasure in her eyes from being torn away from his moment. "It was, unforgettable," Rei said before starting to walk away.

"I'll see you around then," Shinji said before Rei walked inside to the house. She stopped as she opened the door and turned her head to Shinji.

"That would be pleasant," she said before walking inside and closing the door. Shinji stared at the door for a couple of seconds before sitting back down on the reclining chair and looked up at the sky. Shinji just sat and thought about what to do next. _Rei, where will this lead, will I be able to tell you, or even show you how I feel or am I just going to be a coward for the rest of my life _Shinji thought putting his hand over his eyes and blocking out the sky.

"Why am I such a coward," Shinji said out loud.

"I don't think you are," a familiar voice said right in front of him. Shinji removed his hand to see Misato beaming down at him a few feet away.

"Ah Misato," Shinji said bolting up in his chair surprised.

"Morning," she said holding a beer in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Jeez Misato you startled me," Shinji said as she took the chair next to him.

"Well you shouldn't have been so lost in thought, I called your name a few times you know," She said sitting down next to Shinji.

"I was just...thinking thats all," Shinji said somewhat gloomily.

"Now whats with that mopey attitude thats no way for you act after a party in your honor," Misato said taking a sip of her beer.

"Sorry," Shinji said reverting back to his old habit.

"Its nothing to be sorry for, you know Shinji, you don't have to do this alone," Misato said looking at him seriously.

"What," Shinji started before a hand came up stopping him.

"Look Shinji you have me and your friends, Kaji (she said under her breath), and all the others to help you, you know. You don't have to do everything by yourself so ask for help every now and then, don't try to isolate yourself so much."

Misato took a big gulp of her beer and looked out to the sky. "I'm here for you Shinji, so don't try to push me away, ok, I want to help you," she said watching a cloud fly by.

Shinji was surprised at the talk she was giving him, usually she would tease him a bit before just kinda leave him alone to his own thoughts, she usually only talked to him like this if he tried to run away from something.

"Misato I.."

"Its ok Shinji you don't have to say anything, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to try and solve everything by yourself, at least come to me, please."

Now Shinji knew something was up Misato wouldn't be talking to him like this unless she knew something that might affect him in someway.

"Misato what is it, what are you hiding," Shinji said fully aware know of her plan.

"Well.." Misato said not sure how to explain this to Shinji.

"MISATO I'M HOME," a familiar yell said from inside the house. Shinji looked at Misato and couldn't believe what he thought was going on here.

"No," Shinji said to Misato. He thought that she was only going to stay with Misato up until they could get her a place of her own.

"I'm afraid so, look Shinji she needed a place to stay while in Tokyo and I thought it would be nice to have another person to live here, so I became her official guardian, besides I'm sure you two will get along great."

Shinji got up not believing that Misato would do such a thing to him, just a few days was almost enough for her to kill him, now she could have as much time as she needed. He walked over to the house door and opened revealing a red haired girl with a smile on her face. Shinji stared at her for a second unable to say anything.

"But, but," Shinji said not believing this was happening. Asuka just looked at him somewhat annoyed at his manner, then spoke a second later.

"I guess we are roommates now Shinji," she said before frowning at him, "just don't do anything perverted or I'll kill you, so you better watch it."

_Why me_ Shinji thought unable to believe his luck.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngel'sLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It has only been a couple of days since Asuka had been living under the Katsuragi apartment and things had changed quite a bit for Shinji. For one he found he had a ridiculously hard time getting into the bathroom now a days and he had one hell of a time not pissing her off. It seemed that everything he did either annoyed her or disgusted her, so he just usually didn't even try to talk to her if at all possible. To make matters worse he hadn't seen Rei for some time as well, he was worried and wondered if she was alright.

Shinji was sitting in class staring out the window taking a shine to Rei's habit. He found that it allowed him to just think peacefully and wonder on thoughts, it cleared his mind and his attention to anything else around him. As he daydreamed through the day, school ended and it was time to head back home, but before everyone was allowed to leave the teacher had something to say.

"And don't forget about our class trip to Osaka coming up in a few days, make sure to bring everything you need and don't be late."

Throughout the room excited chatter and giggles could be heard. Asuka was one of the louder ones saying how much she was excited for the trip while Hikari smiled and listened to her. Toji rolled his eyes at Asuka before talking to Shinji.

"So Shinji are you excited about the trip," he asked his friend. Shinji continued to stare out the window, oblivious to anything else going on at the moment. Toji frowned before he smacked the back of Shinji's head.

"Ow," was Shinji's reply as he turned around to see what had hit him.

"There we go, pay attention when I'm talking to you," Toji said looking at Shinji.

Shinji rubbed the back of his head and replied, "I'm sorry."

"It's cool just don't let it happen to much, what were you thinking about anyway," Toji said curious at what would keep Shinji daydreaming all day.

"Just thinking, that's all," Shinji said his answer kind of disappointing Toji hoping for more then that.

"I bet he was fantasizing about Ayanami all day weren't you," Kensuke said with a grin.

Shinji blushed immediately and stuttered, "n-no it was nothing like that."

Kensuke then smiled and said, "you might say no but its written all over your face."

Shinji just frowned at Kensuke for a bit before saying, "shut up." Kensuke laughed as Shinji frowned at him before it turned into a slight grin. Toji found the whole thing fairly amusing but he didn't like being ignored.

"Anyway back to my question, I said aren't you excited for the trip."

"Oh, well to be honest, I'm not all that interested in it," Shinji said getting a couple of confused looks from both his friends.

"Why not," Kensuke asked.

"Well, I'm almost positive that I won't be able to go," Shinji said.

"Whats up is something the matter," Toji asked.

"No nothing, its just that I'm an Eva pilot, I doubt they would let us get too far from the Eva's just for a class trip."

"I see, I guess your right wow man that sucks," Toji said getting his books and putting them in his bag.

"Yeah, sorry Shinji, thats to bad," Kensuke said getting out of his seat.

"Its alright I thought this would happen so I didn't get excited about this thing anyway," Shinji said grabbing his things and getting up with his friends. They were about to leave when Kensuke and Shinji heard Toji chuckle about something.

"What was that for," Shinji asked him.

Toji smiled before telling, "I wonder if Red's got the news yet, I bet she will freak."

Shinji smiled at looked at Asuka, who was discussing her plans with Hikari on what they should do in Okinawa. Shinji just didn't have the guts to tell her that she might not be able to go. _Sometimes it pays off not having enough courage _he mused to himself as they left the school.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngel'sLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rei was laying on her bed thinking on the last past couple of days events. She had done things she know she wouldn't of normally done if she hadn't met Shinji. In fact he was the direct cause for her actions. It was right after she had left his house a couple of days ago that she started to feel different.

She made her way down the streets to the Nerv HQ, after leaving the Katsuragi apartment, to do some tests and along the way she had some strange thoughts. She watched as kids played on the street while their parents watched. For some reason the scene made her feel, happy. She didn't know exactly why such a thing would make her feel that way but she did know that it had something to do with what had happened with Shinji on that night. The night she and he danced together, the night something amazing happened to her. It was the night she truly felt alive.

Throughout her life Rei always thought that something was missing from her life and for the longest time she couldn't figure out what it was. She figured out what it was a few years ago, it was a purpose or a meaning to her life. She didn't have a meaning to her life, she was a replaceable tool almost a living doll. Thats why she always followed orders there was no purpose in trying not to follow them for she would be replaced if she did, as far as Rei was concerned back then, her life was meaningless.

Shinji, however, changed that from the second he met her. Rei remembered it like it was yesterday, back when she had first met Shinji. She was laying on a push table her wounds barely staying closed. They were under attack from an angel and the plan was to use her to try and pilot the unit one if they couldn't get the other pilot to. At least that was what she thought the plan was, the real plan was to use her to guilt Shinji into piloting it, it worked and Shinji saved the city but something else happened that day. When the building started to shake and she was thrown to the ground her wounds opened up again. The pain it was bearable but her body wouldn't move, she didn't have to move it though for someone gently lifted her up. Rei opened her eyes and saw a boy looking at her with eyes she hadn't seen before.

It was a mix of worry and wonder with a hint of something she couldn't describe at the time. Shinji held her and spoke as he looked into her eyes.

"I'll do it," he said loud enough for his father to hear, "I'll do it, I'll pilot it."

Gendo smiled his plan working and everything falling into place, "good, just get in the plug and follow our instructions," he said before returning to his desk.

Rei continued to stare into Shinji's eyes before a nurse came to her aid and started to lift her back onto her table. Shinji just continued to watch her before he said something to her just before they were about to take her away.

"Rest," he said smiling at her, "I'll protect you."

Rei remembered hearing those words before her eyes closed and she couldn't stay conscious any longer. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital where she stayed until her wounds permitted her to leave. Though it didn't mean much to her at the time deep in her subconscious Shinji had awaken her heart.

She continued to walk deep in her thoughts when something hit her leg as she walked to HQ. Rei looked down to see a ball, she then saw a little boy running up to her no doubt wanting the ball back. Rei bent down and picked up the ball as the boy stopped in front of her.

"Is this yours," Rei asked holding the ball to him. The boy smiled and took it from her, "thank you your a nice person," he said before running back to his friends. Rei watched him leave before she continued on her way.

"Why am I smiling," Rei thought as she felt her lips form into an unstoppable smile where it stayed until she got to HQ.

At HQ Rei, after finishing the tests with Doctor Akagi, was in Gendo's office waiting for him to speak. He was smoking a cigarette behind his desk and looking at Rei with some intense eyes. He finished his smoke before talking to her, "Rei," he snapped making sure to get her undivided attention.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"I've been informed of something interesting."

"Sir," Rei asked curious.

"It seems that you and unit one's pilot are forming quite a relationship," Gendo said looking intensely into her eyes from behind the glare on his glasses. Rei caught that he didn't even refer to Shinji as Shinji and wondered why.

"Yes, me and Ikari are friends," Rei honestly said.

"I see, so it is true then," Gendo said before he put his hands up into his famous sitting gesture. His hands entwined with each other hiding some of his face and a glare on his glasses keeping Rei from seeing his eyes, he gave her an order.

"Rei I forbid you from seeing Shinji in a friendly matter anymore, you are not allowed to speak to him other then during an angel attack, am I understood," Gendo said. Rei looked at him a panic going throughout her entire body, she wouldn't be allowed to see Shinji anymore, no more talks, or dance, or even just the presence of him, she wouldn't be allowed any of these things anymore.

"Well do I make myself clear." Rei heard him say, her mind still in overdrive. She didn't want to lose those things, it was like taking a essential part of her and holding above her head, just beyond her reach. She didn't want to follow this order.

"I said do I make myself clear," Gendo said harshly.

"No," Rei whispered.

"What was that," Gendo said not believing that he had heard correctly.

"I mean, it wouldn't be wise to do this," Rei said thinking quickly.

"Explain," Gendo said curious.

"It would be advantageous to allow our relationship to continue," Rei said coming up with a persuasive argument.

"Go on."

"Ikari seems to have a hard time finding a reason to fight and frequently runs away, correct," Rei said a bit guilty of talking about Shinji like this.

"Yes that is true."

"With our relationship he seems to want to protect me and hasn't run away once and his test scores have improved during our sync tests I believe it started right after we became friends."

"Yes, it does seem like it did," Gendo said looking at the sync test reports on his desk and finding that Rei was indeed correct.

"I believe that to end our friendship would leave Ikari in a broken state and his scores would fall quite a bit."

Gendo reviewed the scores and looked at Rei's as well, she had improved 15 points since becoming his sons friend, it seemed that this was advantageous after all.

"I see, it does look like this could be beneficial after all, very well I will allow your relationship with Shinji to continue, but if either of you start to decline during the tests, it will immediately stop, do you understand."

"Yes sir," Rei said relieved that she was able to persuade the commander.

"That is all then, you are dismissed."

Rei got up and was about to turn around when Gendo stopped her with his voice.

"One more thing, you are not allowed to go too far in this relationship am I understood?" Rei looked at him a bit confused before she replied to him.

"Yes sir," Rei said before leaving the office. After shutting the door behind her Rei had a thought she thought was very odd for her to have. For a moment, just for a moment, she really disliked the commander.

After Rei left, the commander just stared at the door for a bit before thinking out loudly. "I wonder, what is really going through that head of yours," he said before returning back to his work.

After that Rei just came home and sat in her bed thinking about the past days events. She had done things she know she wouldn't have done if it hadn't been for Shinji and as she thought about it only one thing came to mind. Rei looked at the blouse hanging in her closet, it was the one Shinji had bought for her not too long ago. She looked at it a bit more before she closed her eyes and whispered something only she could hear.

"Thank you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngel'sLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"WHAT," someone shrieked in the apartments where Captain Katsuragi lived. "What do you mean we can't go," Asuka said hitting the table with her hands.

"Well its part of your job," Misato said taking a sip of her beer.

"You mean we have to be on permanent standby," Asuka said.

"Thats right as the pilots of the Eva's you have to be ready for an attack at anytime, therefore you have to be on permanent standby."

"What idiot decided that," Asuka asked.

"This one right here," Misato said with a smirk getting a look from Asuka which read, woops.

Asuka then noticed Shinji sitting there sipping his tea not even caring about this whole thing. "Shinji," Asuka snapped getting Shinji's attention. "Stop hiding behind your tea and talk some sense into her."

"Well you see I kinda expected this kind of thing to happen," Shinji replied putting his tea down.

"You've already given up haven't you," Asuka said.

"Yep," Shinji said with a slight grin.

"Sheesh there's nothing worse then a house broken male," Asuka said obviously still upset.

"Hey don't talk about me like that," Shinji said getting a bit annoyed.

"Listen up you two," Misato said putting her beer down, "I know you two must have been looking forward to this but we just can't risk the chance of an angel attacking while you are away, besides you can use this time to get caught up in your schoolwork or," Misato said before pulling out two report cards with their names on it. "Did you think I hadn't seen your tests scores."

Shinji was a bit surprised and remembered that he didn't do all that great on his tests. It wasn't that he couldn't do the material or that he was stupid or anything, he just really didn't care. Asuka meanwhile was unphased however and replied, "your old fashion numerical system is stupid."

"You know what they say, when in Rome do as the Romans do, you will have plenty of time to catch up so I'll be expecting better in the future alright."

Asuka just turned her head, "THIS SUCKS."

Shinji took his cup and put it in the sink while Misato and Asuka continued their argument. In the end Asuka would lose and Misato would win, Shinji knew thats how it was going to end up so there was no point in fighting it. He went to his room and started listening to his music, tomorrow would be one hell of a crappy day if Asuka decided to be pissed off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngel'sLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shinji was sitting at a table his laptop in front of him a screen full of homework. He was sitting at a swimming pool, kudo's to Asuka's for the idea. She decided if they couldn't go scuba diving in the ocean they could at least have a swimming pool to themselves, compliments of Misato. Right before the two had left though Shinji had an idea, he called Rei and invited her to come with them. She had accepted and would meet them there, it had been a couple of hours since they got there and Shinji hadn't seen Asuka since they arrived. Rei was also swimming and Shinji not really wanting to swim decided he would just work on his schoolwork. He worked on his work for some time but the material was proving to be a bit difficult, the question he was on was really giving him a hard time.

"Oh man," Shinji sighed.

"What you working on Shinji," Asuka asked finally making her appearance.

"A basic physics primer," Shinji replied trying to figure out the answer.

"Well aren't you an obedient student."

"Yeah well I have to study it some time I...I...," Shinji stopped talking when he glanced up and saw what Asuka was wearing.

"Well what do you think," She said standing before him in a two piece bathing suit. Shinji didn't say anything just turned his eyes away from her and blushing a bit. _Bingo_ Asuka thought _exact reaction I wanted_.

"I figured if we can't go diving in Okinawa we can do it here."

"Do what," Shinji asked still not looking at her.

"Diving of course," Asuka said getting closer, she got next to Shinji then bent over peering at the screen. Shinji didn't know if it was intentional or not but Asuka was exposing herself somewhat to him. "You mean you can't figure out a simple question like that, its so easy," she said before typing in the right answer into the computer. Shinji however wasn't looking at the answer his mind was somewhere else but he caught himself and turned away before Asuka could catch him staring at her. Hoping to distract her he started speaking.

"If you can figure this out how come you get bad grades."

"Its simple, I have a hard time figuring out the questions."

"You mean..."

"That's right I still haven't figured out all the Kanji yet, it really is annoying." Asuka said before standing back up normally and asking Shinji another question.

"So whats the next one about."

"Oh," Shinji said before looking at the question, "its a question about thermal expansion."

"Thats kids stuff," Asuka said before getting a evil grin on her face. "Basically when things get cold they get smaller and when they get hot they get bigger."

"So if I rubbed by breasts to make them warmer would they get bigger or smaller," Asuka said grabbing her breasts. Shinji immediately turned his head blushing.

"I don't know I don't think of stuff like that," Shinji said very embarrassed.

"Your just no fun," Asuka said before walking away. Shinji was still looking the other way when he heard a sound. He turned his head slightly to see Rei getting out of the pool and bending over to grab her towel. Shinji watched her and looked over her body, he studied her curves and legs. His eyes then gandered to her...Shinji quickly shook his head as he realized the thoughts he was having.

"Hey Shinji look over here," Asuka said from the other side of the pool, Shinji looked to see her jump into the pool with a bunch of scuba gear on.

"Oh man," Shinji sighed again, _today is going to be a long day I know it._

"Is something the matter, Ikari," Rei said standing next to him causing Shinji to jump a bit.

"No nothing just uhh getting a little frustrated with these questions, thats all," Shinji said looking at Rei, she was still wearing her swim suit and had a towel around her neck. Though not a revealing as Asuka's suit it still made Shinji feel embarrassed.

"I see," Rei said taking a look on what he was working on. She then bent over and typed in a few things doing almost exactly what Asuka had done a few minutes before. Shinji once again turned away trying his hardest not to stare.

"I believe that is the correct answer," Rei said standing back up, she then noticed Shinji looking away from her his face flushed.

"Is there something wrong," she asked again a bit worried.

"No no its just I..uh you...nevermind," Shinji said looking at the answer she written down to his surprise it looked like the right answer.

"Wow Ayanami, I wouldn't have guess you were good at this," Shinji said his mouth speaking before his brain could think.

"What do you mean," Rei asked curious. Shinji thinking he offended her quickly replied.

"I just mean seeing how you never pay attention in class or participate, I wouldn't think you would know this kind of stuff," Shinji said but immediately regretted it, _no that came out wrong again._

"School is meaningless, but knowledge has meaning while school can't be applied to anywhere but school knowledge can be applied anywhere."

Shinji looked at Rei a bit dumbfounded and saw her in a new light. "Wow Ayanami," Shinji said smiling a bit, "your really smart."

Rei looked at him before feeling her cheeks get a bit hot, "you...embarrass me," She said before turning around and walking away. She was unused to compliments and since it came from Shinji it sent a jolt of electricity up and down her body. She had planned to leave and get dressed before heading home but Shinji stopped her.

"Wait Ayanami," Shinji said still sitting in his seat his face slightly flushed. Rei turned around and looked at Shinji, "would...would you mind staying here and helping me with these questions, I mean if you want to."

It was a simple request and one she had no problem complying to but it sent that jolt up and down her body once again. "This is, acceptable," She said turning around before taking a seat next to Shinji. Over the next 20 minutes or so her and Shinji sat next to each other and worked on the questions and after a while Rei began to wonder if Shinji really needed the help at all. It seemed that he got most of it and didn't really need her help so why would he want her to help him.

"Ayanami, Ayanami," Shinji said getting her attention.

"Hmm," Rei said lost in thought.

"I said we are done."

"I see," Rei said disappointed that the time with Shinji had already come to an end, she decided that it didn't matter if he needed the help or not she was just glad to spend time with him. Rei got up as well as Shinji and it seemed both of them didn't know what to say at the moment. They stood there looking at each other for a bit before they both spoke.

"Ayanami."

"Ikari."

"You first," Shinji said smiling. Rei nodded and spoke, except she found her voice slip her. She had made her mind up a few minutes ago and wanted to ask him if he would like to take her to try something new, like the time he took her to the movies, she had enjoyed that. But her voice left her and she found it was hard to ask him such a simple request.

_Whats wrong with me_ Rei thought unable to think of what was causing this.

"Ikari," She started her voice a bit nervous for some reason, "I...was wondering if...if you and I... could..." she stopped there her mouth unable to say those last words.

"Could," Shinji anxious to hear what she wanted.

_Go out_...were the words she wanted to say but something interrupted her. Shinji's cellphone went off before she could finish. Sighing Shinji took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello," Shinji said, "oh hey Misato...ok...alright I'll tell them.. ok see you later," he said before putting his cell away.

"It seems there is something going on and Misato needs to see us right away at HQ,"

"I see," Rei said a bit annoyed.

"You can tell me what you wanted to say when we get done, I'll go get Asuka," Shinji said before walking away.

Rei watched him walk away before she did something she didn't do very often, she let out a small sigh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngel'sLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The plan will go like this we will lower an Eva using the special equipment and try and recover the Angel before it can hatch," Misato said showing the three pilots pictures of the Angel in the magma.

_It will probably be me, its always me_ Shinji thought to himself as Misato was about to announce who would do it.

"Asuka, I want you to go in unit 2 are you up to it," Misato said surprising Shinji.

"You bet," Asuka said happy that Misato kept her promise to let her handle the next one on her own.

"Shinji you will provide backup in unit 1, understood,"

"Yes ma'am," Shinji replied.

"What about me," Rei asked.

"The type D equipment wasn't fitted for unit 0 you will stay here," Misato said.

"I see."

A some 40 minutes later Asuka was coming out of the changing rooms her suit's new function activated much to her embarrassment but what really hit her was what they had outfitted her unit 2 with.

"NO WAY," Asuka replied yelling, "Oh what have they done to you."

"Doctor Akagi, why does my unit 2 have to wear this ugly stuff," Asuka said sadly to Ritsuko who was standing a few feet away.

"The type D equipment is designed to be highly resistant to extreme conditions, its not for fashion," Ritsuko said not taking her eyes off the reports for the mission.

"But I can't go out looking like that." Asuka said protesting.

"Thats to bad," a voice said above Asuka, "and here I was ready to see you in action."

Asuka looked up to see Kaji above her, she immediately felt completely embarrassed and ran behind a doorway to hide herself.

"There's just no way, I can't go out there looking like this with Kaji out there, Doctor Akagi."

"Is there a problem down there," A voice said on the loudspeaker.

"A slight one," Ritsuko said. Shinji meanwhile was standing next to Rei and watched the whole scene. He could understand why Asuka didn't want to do it, she would of felt degrading and embarrassed so he was about to ask her if she wanted him to take her place.

"I...I'll..." Shinji said but Ayanami cut him off from offering.

"I'll go in unit 2," Rei said fearlessly and unnerved.

"Over my dead body," Asuka yelled coming out and pointed at Rei.

"I'm the only one who can touch my unit 2 and pilot it, I'd rather be dead before I let someone like you pilot it." Asuka then turned an looked at her Eva before frowning.

"Even if I don't like it," Asuka said taking a long look at the type D equipment, "I'll do it."

"Good we will leave in 10 minutes," Ritsuko said before walking away.

Asuka continued to stand there and it didn't look like she was moving so Shinji decided to talk to Rei before leaving.

"Hey Ayanami," Shinji said greeting her Rei looked at him and nodded. "I can't believe you offered to go like that, its a pretty dangerous job aren't you afraid."

Rei looked at him remembering having a conversation like this before their last Angel fight. She gave him a pretty unexpected answer, "there is no point to being afraid."

"I guess, but still.." Shinji said lost in his own thoughts.

"Ikari why are you afraid," Rei asked curious to why he gets afraid.

"I don't know I guess...I guess I'm just afraid I'll let everyone down," Shinji said, "I mean if I screw up everyone will blame me and, well, I don't know I guess I just don't like all the pressure."

"I see," Rei said considering his words. They stood there again silent before Rei spoke up.

"I would never blame you, Ikari," Rei said her stomach fluttering for some reason. Shinji looked shocked but smiled a second later.

"Thanks Ayanami, that means a lot."

They stood there silent again before a voice came on the loudspeakers, "attention all crew members, operation will start in 1 minutes please report to all posts, thank you."

"Well I guess I'll see you later then," Shinji said before walking to his Eva, he turned and waved at Rei before saying something to her. "You can tell me what you wanted when I get back."

Rei just waved slightly back at him as she watched him leave, _be careful_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngel'sLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"ITS NO GOOD," Asuka yelled her progressive knife having no effect on the Angel.

"Oh no," Ritsuko said, " the intense heat must of made the Angel's shell extremely resilient and thick."

"What am I going to do," Asuka yelled as the they continued to pull Asuka to the surface.

The mission had started off pretty good the suit worked great and they made it down to the Angel without incident. Then as Asuka got ready to capture the Angel all hell broke lose. The angel hatched and began to attack Asuka her suit was damaged a bit and if the damage continued her suit would compress do to the intense pressure. She managed to stop the Angel but the knife didn't do a thing to the beasts hide.

Everyone thought on what to do next but no one could come up with a way to strike back at the angel. Just then Shinji had a thought, _basically when objects get hot they get bigger and get smaller when cold._

"Asuka," Shinji yelled, "think physics."

"Thermal expansion," Asuka said remembering what happened earlier. She grabbed a cooling tube from her suit and put it on the Angel's core.

"Of course," Ritsuko said knowing what she had in mind.

"Pump all cooling fluid to tube three do it NOW." Asuka's order was initiated and the cooling fluid could be seen hitting the Angel. Asuka then raised her knife and struck this time met with the feeling of the knife going in deep to the angel. The angel didn't go down that easily though it thrashed around and managed to break three of the four ropes,securing Asuka to the surface, before the beast decompressed and disintegrated in the intense pressure. The fourth one looked like it could break at any time. Asuka watched anxiously as she was raised to the surface hoping that last rope didn't snap.

"Come on come one," She said seeing the meter at only 500 feet now but luck just wasn't on her side, the rope snapped and her Eva began to fall back into the magma that was going to be her tomb.

"I guess thats it," Asuka said knowing there was no hope for her. She looked down to see an endless void of magma that was to be her final resting place, sometimes life just sucks. Asuka then suddenly stopped and she began to rise back up to the surface, she looked up to see unit 1 holding her rope and the rope to the surface.

"Gotch'a," Shinji said to her. Asuka watched as the magma started to burn a little bit of unit 1, Shinji had jumped in magma just to save her knowing that his unit would burn a bit. She smiled at him and had a strange thought. She immediately tossed that thought aside though and said something to Shinji.

"You idiot," she said softly, getting a smile as a reply back from him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAnAngel'sLovexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ahh this is great," Asuka said sitting in the hot springs, "thanks Misato this is great, I'm so glad you rented out the place just for us."

"You deserve it just take it easy," Misato said also enjoying the springs.

Shinji meanwhile heard the doorbell ringing and went to answer it seeing as there was no one there to answer it for him.

"Coming," Shinji said opening to door to get a big surprise. Shinji looked in awe and surprise as a familiar face looked at him holding a package.

"A-Ayanami," Shinji stammered, "what are you doing here."

"The captain sent for this package and also told me that I could come if I wanted to, she said I deserved some time to rest as well," Rei said holding the package to him.

"Oh well great glad you came..hmm wonder whats in here," Shinji said happily his day getting a whole lot better. He opened the package and to his surprise Pen-Pen popped out eager to get his chance to go to the hot springs. Shinji looked him in surprise but smiled as the warm watered penguin looked in different directions for the spring.

"Over there," Shinji pointing, Pen-Pen let out a squawk (or whatever you want to call his sound) and walked to it.

Shinji then got up and handed a towel to Rei he then pointed over to the womens changing room.

"The changing room is over there," he then pointed over to the door he showed Pen-Pen, "and the springs are through that door."

Rei nodded, "thank you," she said before walking to the changing room

"Don't mention it," Shinji said before he also went to go change.

_Thank you_ Rei thought, those words are becoming much easier to say with him around.

Shinji a few minutes later was sitting in the springs just relaxing.

"Oh wow this feels great," he said his worries gone for the moment. Pen-Pen was enjoying himself as well as he swam around the springs.

"Shinji," a voice said from the other side of the fence.

"Y-yes," Shinji replied.

"Could you be a dear and throw over the body shampoo we are all out," Misato said.

"Sure thing," Shinji said grabbing the body wash and walking over to the fence.

"Ok its coming over watch your heads," Shinji said before he threw it over. A second later a splash confirmed that it had landed on the other side.

"Thank you," Misato said

"No problem," Shinji replied taking his place back at the springs. As he grew comfortable he closed his eyes.

"This is great," he said again, he then heard a splash coming from his right and opened his eyes to get a look at what the sound was. What he saw was beyond words in fact it was so incredible Shinji immediately turned the brightest shade of red and looked the other way.

"A-A-Ayanami," he said embarrassed more then ever before, "what are you d-d-doing in here."

As Rei began to walk over to where Shinji said she looked at him in curiosity. "I am coming in here to enjoy the hot springs, is there something the matter."

"N-no, but aren't you suppose to be in the womens section," Shinji said as Rei took a seat right next to him.

"I could be but I thought you might enjoy some company," Rei said looking at Shinji, at first Shinji didn't know what to say and kept silence from the surprise. Rei though, thought that Shinji didn't want his company, got up.

"I suppose I thought wrong, sorry for the intrusion," Rei said obviously a little hurt. Rei turned to leave but Shinji grabbed her arm at the last second.

"No I would love your company, its just, you uhh well you umm..." Shinji said looking at what Rei was wearing. She was wearing nothing but the towel he gave her a little while ago. It was probably the most embarrassing thing she had ever worn around him. While it did cover her up, it still did wonders on the imagination. Shinji shook his head and tried to calm down.

"I dressed, properly did I not," she asked.

"Yes, yes you did," Shinji said looking at her but as he looked he for some reason couldn't look away.

"You just embarrassed me thats all," Shinji said looking at her body his eyes mesmerized. Rei saw him looking at her and two things happened to her, a thought and a feeling. The thought was something Shinji had said to her. _People should only look at each other like that when they are in love_ was the thought and the feeling was was embarrassment, not just the simple embarrassment she got when he complemented her but this made her blush, her heart began to race, shivers were sent up and down her body and she felt...fluttery.

"Please, sit," Shinji said looking into her eyes now. Rei nodded and sat down next to him. They sat there silently, but contently neither needed to say a word to each other. Rei had to say the springs felt great and the feeling she was getting only added to the enjoyment but she still felt like something was missing. Shinji began to relax and put his hand down to his right, where it accidentally touched Rei's.

Rei shot her eyes opened as she felt the contact between them. Jolts of electricity shot through her and she looked at Shinji. He blushed and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry," he said about to take his hand away. Rei surprised him again by grabbing his hand with her own and squeezing it. Shinji looked at her for a sec before grinning as he gently squeezed back.

_Found it_ Rei thought finding what was missing. They sat there for a while before Rei felt something hit her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see that strange bird looking at her, it then made a sound and moved a bit closer to her, Rei looked at it curious not sure what it wanted.

"I think he wants you to pet him," Shinji said noticing her look of confusion. Rei reached out with her free hand and cautiously put it on his head, he made a cooing sound and Rei could tell he liked it, she began to pet him for a while. As she pet him his cooing sound got louder and soon Rei saw that it fell asleep still cooing at Rei's gentle touch.

Unknown to Rei Shinji was watching the whole thing and after Rei made him fall asleep he saw a bright smile on her face. It wasn't a slight smile she normally had this was a completely new smile, it was the one he saw this morning. The one that told the world that I couldn't be happier right now.

Shinji looked at her and drank in her radiance that the smiling was giving. He absorbed as much of it as he could not knowing when that smile would come back. _She has the most amazingly beautiful smile I had ever seen. _Shinji knew that as long as he lived this scene would be forever engraved into his mind.

**Authors note:**__woot for another chapter done, I know I haven't been updating lately but a lot has happened recently and it kind of distracted me from writing, call it a writers vacation. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but I got the chapter up so please dont be too mad with me. Also keep in mind that I will finish this story even if I did take a while to get this chapter up, the next chapter should be coming in pretty fast, 2 weeks top hopefully if nothing comes up. I want to thank you guys for sticking with me and hope you really liked this chapter.

On a side note I had another way to end the chapter but I liked the way that ended and decided not to end it the other way. I will however post the other ending below so if you want to read it be my guest but if you were 100 percent happy with the other ending DO NOT READ THIS.

As Shinji continued to watch her smile, he noticed how enchantingly beautiful it made her look. He continued to stare at her up until something happened that hoped to god Rei would never find out about. He looked away suddenly and began to sink a little lower into the springs, her grabbed the towel over his head and repositioned it.

He then said something his mouth halfway in the water, "Damn thermal expansion."

**Ok the end, until next time, later.**


End file.
